What Follows
by Cbvalentina
Summary: My take on what followed the Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione's final year without the boys. The trials and tribulations of her relationship with Ron, amongst other students returning for their seventh year. Primarily HG/RW with HG/DM towards the end. I own none of this.
1. Perfect, Nearly

I don't own any of this, sadly. Also, I can't say I'll update consistently, don't hate me! This is my first fic so please be kind, and PM me with any spelling/grammar errors you come across. Happy reading.

Ron held her by her hands, the signature half grin across his face. He let out a small huff before taking a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you Hermione." He rolled his shoulders back, brought himself to full height as he smiled back down at her, tears already filling her eyes. "I've loved you since we were children. I was a right prick when we were kids, but I know better now. You've taught me what it is to be a good person, a great wizard. Every day you teach me. Every day I find myself falling more and more in love with you." He let one hand travel up her arm, watching it glide up her arm, her jacket still dirty and ripped, small scratches on her collar bone, he gently took her chin and dragged his thumb across her split lip before looking in her eyes. "Be mine."

***Four weeks later***

"You're so wet." Ron muttered, fingers delved in between Hermoine's legs. He was torturing her, he knew he was. He liked her best like this. Wrists bound together, over her head, secured to the wall. Laying on her back, her breathing was shallow, her eyelids were fluttering open and closed. She had a beautiful mouth. Ron slowly moved his head to her, lips closing in. He liked to feel them pressed against his own, before he slipped his tongue in, mimicking the actions of his fingers on her nether lips. His finger traced the slit of her, already moist. She liked it slow. Well, she liked it, period. But he coaxed the best orgasms out of her when he took his time.

"Nnnuh." Hermoine grunted. Ron was always proudest of himself in these moments. Imagine Ronald Weasley, actually rendering Hermione Granger speechless.

"Not particularly loquacious today, Love?" He grinned against her neck, breathing heavily on her. It drove her mad. He pressed his mouth to hers again, tongue skimming quickly along her cleft as his finger worked it's way up and down. He shoved his tongue in quickly, slipping two fingers in at once. His cock stiffened, her pussy was absolutely weeping for him. "My wet minx, I can feel your quim is quivering for me." He pushed his fingers further in, if he felt just right he could feel...ah, there it was. Her cervix. Sex had been slow going at first. Mostly it was just Ron getting his rocks off in her. Until one day a book on female anatomy (and the mystery of the female orgasm) made its way under his pillow. A book, of course SHE would consider that a gift. It was, though, quite a gift. In the cumming days- coming days he corrected himself- he found once he was able to pleasure her, she couldn't get enough of him.

"Oh please Rona-" Her own gasp cut her off, nearly choked on it. His mouth was cool against her breast. He kept his mouth covering her breast, and swirled his tongue around her nipple most deliciously. The right arm he was laying on was starting to fall asleep, time to bring out the big guns. He snuck his thumb behind her ear and reached back. He tangled his fingers in the hair at the border of her hair line and gave her a good tug.

"You like that Love?" He could see the column of her neck perfectly, he could make out her pulse, at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She only groaned in response. Surprisingly, she enjoyed dirty talk, and it was almost a stress reliever for him- it was pretty much the only time he could get a word in. "You like this rough stuff? When I've got my fingers, soaking with your cum, pumping in n out of you. Bet you'll like this too." He took her nipple into his mouth and caught it between his teeth, loving the delicate breath she took in the anticipation. Would he bite it this time? She attempting to glance down and catch the look on his face. He chuckled, tugging her a bit harder to keep her head back.

No biting this time... he just held her tip there, lapping at it with the tip of his tongue. It drove her crazy. She was getting antsy, it was getting late and tomorrow was an early day. Her lips parted and she moaned. He could only take so much of the noises she made before he gave in. It was a competition, and she was always competitive. She wiggled her hips. She could hear it, the sound of his fingers deep inside her, driving in and out. It almost sounded like a wave crashing on land. She was dripping. The sound of her own wetness only spurred her more and his fingers wound start to tire soon.

That's when he did it. His thumb flicked out, lightly pressing just around the base of her clit. She was building herself up nicely. He watched as her breasts pushed forward, hungry for attention. Her nipples already hard, he took one in his mouth and gave short hard sucks. He couldn't take it anymore. The walls around his fingers, still driving in and out of her, were clamping and releasing. She was close. He quickly withdrew his hand from her, earning a growl from his lover.

"Ron!" She furrowed her eyebrow, scowling. Her face relaxed a bit "Please..." she starting to beg.

"Please what, Hermione?" He looked down on her, that stupid, disgustingly charming half-grin she loved so much. His wet hand trailed lightly between her slick folds, running his fingers through the small patch of hair she kept in a strip. He started walking his fingers up, around her navel, pushing down so slightly under her bellybutton. There was pressure there. Her muscles were so tense, her whole body was aching for release.

"Ronald," she pleaded, he could hear the ache in her voice. "Please fuck me." He grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat, baring his perfect teeth at her.

"Of course Love." He quickly pushed her feet further apart and nestled between them. It was so warm here, her need created so much heat between her legs. With fast, practiced movements, he thrust himself into her completely. So hot, so tight. One would think with all the romps they had, this was something he would be used to. His Love was exquisite. Her body sheathed him perfectly, walls pulsating around his cock. He took a split second to admire her. To capture this perfect moment between he and his future wife, future mother of his children. His everything.

One of her eyebrows was cocked down, he loved this face. She always needed a moment to accommodate him. Her breasts were heaving, perfect rounded orbs of flesh, peaked with hard nipples. Her arms were still bound above her head, making her look longer than she actually was. Her tongued darted out quickly to lick her lips. She looked so lovely here, where she belonged. In his bed, the heat of summer causing a light sheen of sweat across her forehead. A dusting of freckles across her cheeks, over her nose. He grinned. Her nose was sweaty, that was a good sign. He knew he didn't have long but he needed to make this last.

He began pumping himself in and out of her. Her tits bounced back with each thrust, she took her bottom lip into her mouth to moan. She was pulling at her ties, flexing her hands, fingernails starting to resemble claws. She needed to touch him. It was taking a bit of focus on Ron's part, he typically couldn't keep the spell going once he got, well, 'going'. With that thought the bindings came undone and her hands flew up to his back, fingernails lightly treading down his spine. She slapped his arse to encourage him to fuck her harder. His jaw tensed. If she wanted it hard he would give it to her hard. He slammed into her quickly, pausing at her hilt to grind into her.

"Ahh!" She screamed. That goodness for privacy charms. They could be as loud as they needed. He ducked down to lightly pinch a nipple with his lips. She grabbed him by the back of his head with both hands. "Suck harder-uh!" she moaned breathlessly against his ear, her tongue darting out to lick it. He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. He pulled away from her, earning a whimper from his lovely. He sat back, still inside her on his knees and looked down at her. His eyes devoured every detail of her. Barely tanned skin pulled taut over her muscles. She was overly toned during their "camping trip' but now she was getting her lovely curves back. Gods, those curves, he wanted to remember every one of them. He settled his gaze on her abdomen, then lower. A perfect patch of hair curled just above her core, light brown matching her hair.

He knew what treasure rest under her locks. He thumbed over her clit. She took a deep gasp of breath, he could feel her insides tighten. This wouldn't take long at all, he played with her too much already. He traced over her clit in circles while rocking in and out of her. He laughed internally, this is probably what it felt like to be milked. Her muscles were contracting at the tip of his cock, then slowly down to his base. Like her womb was just aching for his seed.

Her breath was getting shallow, quicker. He was losing himself inside her. She smiled up at him. "Ron, I'm close... please" her eyes fluttered closed and then snapped open as she came on him. He followed her into the oblivion of climax, all her could register was the warm brown of her eyes before her collapsed on her, utterly spent.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He rolled onto her side, draping an arm over her.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley." She hummed back to him, wiping off beads of sweat from her nose. She shuddered, her whole body was pulsating, with a particular tingle resonating from her clit. A breeze came through the warm room as she snuggled further into Ron. She couldn't be happier than she was now- life was perfect.

Nearly perfect. She was laying next to her awesome boyfriend. She read Hogwarts would be reopening on time for the next term. Students returning to complete their 7th year were granted to come back for the entire year, or offered to finish by owl. She would be going back, definitely. She had missed what would have been her final year completely. It would be good to learn again. Tomorrow she was leaving for Australia, with previously mentioned boyfriend and a team of aurors and healers, to retrieve her parents. She was nervous what they would think of her, what she did to them. She desperately wanted to see her mum and dad, and knew deep down they would find forgiveness for her.

Nearly perfect. Her parents were all that was missing. She drifted off, enjoying the smell of Ron's room, Ron's hair, Ron's everything.

She bolted up in bed. "Ron? My wand." She said, head whirling from getting up too quickly.

"Whassatluv?" He muttered, eyes on his still closed.

"We nearly forgot the charm." She said, completely alert now. Her eyes searched the room to see it on his night stand. She shook her head, he was completely out. Reaching over his mass of red hair, she just barely grabbed the base of it. She pointed the wand toward herself, which really wasn't the best method. Ginny had advised her it's better to have your partner perform it for you, but Ron was out for the night. She muttered the charm, relieved she had remembered it, enjoying the slight warmth it flashed in her abdomen.

She laid back down next to Ron, facing him. Smiling, tracing her finger on the edge of his long nose, counting the freckles that graced his face. She snuggled into him and drifted off again.

Yes, perfect. Nearly.


	2. Adelaide

Still don't own it.

"Bacon sandwich?" Ron offered Hermione as he plated breakfast for her. She only had a couple of pieces of fruit. They were portkeying to Australia and she was nervous enough, she didn't want to double her chances of getting sick upon landing. She shook her head up at him, staring at the buttered bread, toasted perfectly with a chunk of crispy bacon hanging out. The smell was heavenly, Mrs. Weasley was one of the best cooks she knew. Aside from her own mother, of course.

The whole burrow was bustling this morning. Nearly all the Weasleys, save Arthur and Percy, were home. Kingsley Shacklebolt- the interim Minister of Magic- was gathering Order members, healers and aurors in the living room. Hermione snuck a glance down the table, into the small room. She couldn't help but wonder why there weren't any expansion charms in place. It was nice though, being in a full house.

She had spent too much time alone at the house in Hampstead where she had lived with her parents. Upon coming home since she had left her parents, the outright look of the house seemed intact. Once she opened the door, however, she had been thankful she sent her parents away. Broken glass everywhere, couch cushions sliced open and strewn around, burn marks on the walls. She ventured upstairs while Ron, Harry and Mr Weasley stayed below, giving her some privacy. She could hear Mr Weasley and Harry discussing the muggle kitchen appliances. She could feel Ron's presence at the foot of the stairs, lest she need him in a hurry.

The home office was destroyed. Computer smashed in. The small library of medical and maxillofacial books in shreds. The boxes of bookkeeping records appeared stepped on, not entirely destroyed but looking almost exactly how she felt; broken in, smashed, nearly coming apart.

Her bedroom was bare. As though no one had ever lived there, a guest room. Hermione could just barely make out the faint lines where her posters once were. Her bookshelf was empty, the wardrobe was empty.

Her parent's bedroom was a mess. The mattress has been pulled apart, bedding ripped, burned in some places. The small furnace for the room cracked in the center. She walked to the window overlooking the gardens. Everything was either dead or overgrown. She was grateful the hedges along the fence had grown so much, the neighbors wouldn't be able to see this tragic excuse for a garden.

She made to move away when a movement caught her eye. Mr. Weasley and Harry were on the small brick walkway, heading to the shed. No doubt Mr Weasley wanted to see what muggle tools they had for upkeep. To her surprise (and joy) Harry walked out with the lawn mower and some shears. He handed them to Mr. Weasley and they began an afternoon of yardwork, muggle style.

She smiled, for the first time in days. She loved her magical family.

"Nervous much?" Ron's voice drew her back to the present. She looked up at him, a smile just barely tugging her lips.

"I'm afraid they'll be mad at me." She confessed to him.

"They'll be plenty upset." Chimed in Mrs Weasley. She sure had a knack for making Hermione feel guilty for her actions concerning her parent's survival. "They'll come around dear, nothing is stronger than a parent's love for their child. Kingsley will make sure they understand the gravity of the danger they were in. I'm sure had roles been reversed, they would have sent you away if it meant you stayed alive." Mrs Weasley half-hugged Hermione from the side, planting a kiss on Hermione's cheek before continuing. "You two need to get sorted out, they'll be leaving soon. And you had better let me know when you arrive Ronald!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed and shook her finger at Ron.

Hermione ducked her head, grinning to herself. These past few weeks whenever they left on a shopping trip they (the children, the Order members, pretty much everyone she knew) were instructed to communicate their safety on the old D.A. protean galleons. The last trip Hermione and Ron took ended quite hilariously to the outsider. Ron brought them to an apothecary to get a contraceptive potion, crate of the potion in his arms when his mother appeared, livid as ever screaming she never received communication they were safe. She saw the load he held and turned a further red, almost purple she was so upset. She started yelling about witches and wizards procreating like rabbits and how could a girl give license so freely to a boy these days. There had just been a war for Merlin's sake! Just because the light won didn't mean they could celebrate with their bodies…baby booms… how could they take care of… and Hermione's hearing tapered off somewhere in there.

Needless to say, the charm would have to suffice.

"Mum it's a portkey, I'll be messaging you in ten minutes!" Ron whined.

"Then I had better hear from you in ten minutes!" She retorted.

Ron stood then, the team in the next room began gathering around an old Christmas garland. He rubbed Hermione's shoulder. "Come on Love, seems to be the time." He smiled down at her. Goodness, she loved him so much. She smiled up at him and stood, reaching for his hand. He immediately laced her fingers with hers, clammy handed. They went to the living room as arranged themselves in with the crowd, everyone grasping a holly leaf. "Too bad there's no mistletoe on this one eh?" He whispered in her ear, pecking her on the cheek. She blushed and rolled her eyes at him. "Prolly full of nargles anyway." He chortled.

Hermione stared at him, bewildered. Where had that come from? Ron was surprising her, even now after seven years. She giggled and squeezed his hand. He was being chatty because she was being quiet, she knew this game. Really Hermione was just too afraid to speak. Terrified if she opened her mouth, her grand breakfast of two strawberries would come flying out. Her vision was tunneling as she heard someone start the countdown on the portkey. She shut her eyes just in time to miss the sight of the burrow whirling behind her, feeling her stomach lurch when she heard someone yell to let go. She took a deep breath waited the thud of her own impact on the ground.

Except it never came. Ron was holding her, his feet seemingly walking on air. He was getting good at this. "Breathe Love." He whispered to her, and she let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. His grip tightened on her just before she felt a bump, almost like when you reached the end of an escalator. She opened her eyes to see Ron's light blue sweater. Her eyes traveled further up to his matching blue eyes. She took a deep breath in before getting on her tip toes and planting a full kiss on him. Her hands traveled up his neck to run her fingers through his hair. She just parted her lips to-

"Oi!" An auror yelled. Spencer, it said on his tag. "Now we're all here I'm going to give you a run down of what will happen." Hermione lowered herself down, hand still entwined with Ron's. He blushed and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. She was suddenly chilly, she forgot it was winter down here. She turned to face forward, enjoying the warmth Ron's body provided as he held her from behind, arms draped around her like a blanket.

"Now," the auror, Spencer continued. "We are not sure the exact whereabouts of Mr and Mrs Granger, as young Miss Granger" he nodded in her direction "has done a damn good job hiding them. Recon has been able to narrow down the major metro area as Adelaide South Australia. It's 16:23 right now, we'll be checking into their Ministry first for identification purposes before we begin the real work." He began walking to each member of the auror team, handing out photos of her parents.

Hermione took a moment to look around. Were they outside? It seemed they were surrounded by tropical plants, some as tall as Ron. She looked past her boyfriend, over his head was a light. A square light. A window. Another window, a whole block of windows. This sort of reminded her of-

"The Australian Ministry of Magic" Spencer resonated." The visitor entrance is just past the right side floos. You will be asked to present your wand and any luggage you may have. After that we will be headed to the Department for International Magical Cooperation. As we are visitors we will be briefed on Australian Wizarding laws, before we can be let loose to find Mr and Mrs Granger. We're in for a long evening." With that the auror turned on his heel and led them through the entrance.

"Just a moment." Ron stepped forward. "Got to let my mum know we got here safe." He pulled the coin out of his pocket. A few people groaned, pulling out their own coins and muttering.

"Can't piss of Molly."

"She'll be a right state."

"Don't want a repeat if Daigon Alley huh?" One of them chortled. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, red as tomatoes. It'd be a while before he lived that down.

It was a bit of an ordeal, a team of healers, aurors, Ron and Hermione, fifteen total. All handing in wands, Hermione panicked. Where was her beaded bag? She frantically dug into her pockets when Ron cleared his throat, pulling the small bag out of his inside jacket pocket. She smiled as he muttered something about leaving it on the table.

All in all, the AWL's were nearly a carbon copy of their own laws. With a better amount of leeway should you accidently perform magic in front of a muggle. There was actually a community of muggles and wizards living together a couple of towns over. It just happened to be the most peaceful town in the area, Hermione nudged Ron when the instructor told them. He was already falling asleep. It was about 1200 back home, time for his daily nap, she giggled to herself. The evening was settling in, Hermione observed the obviously charmed ceiling. 'So much like Hogwarts.' She thought. Once their briefing was done they all gathered outside the conference room

"Alright, to the floo network. We are checking into a wizard hotel in Adelaide." Spencer said.

A short portly man apparated them two at a time. He was so short, his eyes wear nearly level to Hermione's chest. She caught Ron sneering at him before feeling the familiar tug at her navel.

She looked up once they landed. The stout man dissaparated and Hermione took in the scene before her. A chandelier that must have been made with rubies was levitating at the ceiling of the hotel. White marbled floors, with a rather large tropical garden at the center of the room. It was quite lovely, all that nature in the middle of the pristine lobby. It almost reminded her of that little swamp Fred and George made…

"Miss Granja? Mister Weasley, we've been expecting you." The man at the front desk pulled her from her thoughts. He motioned them forward, room keys ready at the counter. "We've got you two bunking nixt to each otha, 'ope that's alright. Here's your keys you'll be in 533 and 535. Here's a liddle pamphlet on your accomadations, everything the 'otel offas and all your amenities. Hope you enjoy your stay. If you need anything just call down here, I'm Isaac." He said it all in one breath. Did she hear him right?

"I'm sorry sir? You're sick?" Ron said, concerned.

"No mate, 's my name." He tapped his name plate.

"Right, sorry. Good night then, Isaac." Ron waved goodbye to the gentleman, pulling Hermione's arm forward to follow her. "Some accent that blokes got." He said after they turned a corner. Hermione pressed her lips into a thin line, trying to hold back her laughter. They went up a set of stairs and reached the elevator. After stepping in and selecting the fifth floor, Ron wrapped himself around Hermione. "You know, I heard this rumor." He started, lopsided grin on his face.

"Oh? Whats that Ronald?" Hermione replied, lips centimeters away from his.

"I heard, from George of course, that hotel sex is the best sex." He had a full smile now, his tongue darting out quickly to wet his lips. Before he could kiss her though,

"And how would George even know that? Is he a part time hotel reviewer?" Hermione cocked her eyebrow at Ron.

"Maybe, I'm not the mans mother I wouldn't know what he does in his spare time. He did say it though, and I want to put that rumor to rest. Verify it for myself ya know? Love?" He waggled his eyebrows. His hands slid down her back, coming down to rest at her hips before going further down. He squeezed her ass and licked along her neck. She could feel him against her chest, the pressure already coming. The elevator came to a stop and Ron frowned. Giving her ripe bottom a firm squeeze he followed the room markers before pausing at a set of doors.

"Here we are Miss Granger," He grinned at her, handing her one of the room keys. "Lets see what all we have to work with." He opened the door for her and led her into the room. It was a modest room, nice tidy bathroom off to the side with a large closet. A queen size bed, decorated with teal and white bedding. Just beyond the bed was a window the height of the room, and a sliding glass door.

A white curtain was drawn back, giving a breath taking view of the shoreline. It was already dark outside, making the waves sparkle under the moonlight, like black crystals shimmering in the dark. Hermione opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. She perched herself on the railing, leaning over to gaze down. The palm trees softy swaying in the breeze, it was calming her. A gust came up, briefly chilling her. She shuddered. She smiled as she felt Ron wrap his arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

She felt his hands run up her midsection, pausing at the top of her light jacket. He slowly unbuttoned it, stopping every now and then to nibble her neck, lick her ear, blow lightly on her skin. Satisfied when he saw the gooseflesh rise up from her neck. His hands were at her waist now.

She pressed her back into him, leaning further over to grind her ass against his lap. He groaned, loving the pressure it provided his cock. He slid the jacket down her arms before reaching around her front and tugging the button of her jeans open. He slid his hand down her pants, above her panties as she burrowed further into his crotch. She reached her hand behind her head, gathering his hair up between her fingers before craning her head to pull him in for a kiss.

"I love you so much Ron." She whispered against his lips. She didn't allow him to answer. Once he opened his mouth to retort she delved her tongue in. She grinned, tasting the spearmint toothpaste on him. Her stomach growled, what great timing.

"Mmm, I love you Hermione. What say we make this quick cause I'm hungry as well." He chuckled. He quickly pulled her top off, undid her bra and threw it inside on the bed. The chill hit her immediately and her nipples instantly hardened, she moaned into the wind. His large hands wandered down her neck, stopping at her chest to pinch each pebbled nipple harshly. Hermione sucked in through her teeth making a hissing sound. Gosh, she loved that. His hands all but fell down her front, sliding her panties and jeans in one motion. She made to turn around and step out of her pants but Ron held her still, leaning her over the railing. Her breasts were against the cold metal as she felt Ron lift her right leg, summon a chair and placed her foot on it so she was slightly leaned over.

He sunk into her and she drew a breath in, filled her to the brim with himself. His tip poked her cervix and Hermione shuttered. Not knowing if it was the weather, or his incredible lovemaking skills, he cast a wordless warming charm over them.

"You're" Hermione started, pausing when he ground into her "getting really good at wordless magic." She grunted, squeezing her inside muscles on his member. She relished the cold metal now rubbing at her nipples. It hurt, it hurt so…good. She reached back to grab hold of his hair, wanting to give it a good yank, but Ron was too quick for her. He stuck her arm to her back and reached forward with a great hard thrust into her, pinching her nipple. She moaned his name, over and over. He had one hand on her hip, fingers digging in, grasping onto her. His other hand gathered up her hair and gave her a tug, nibbling length of her neck her could reach. He let go quickly and snaked his arm around her front, finding her warm wet core. He pressed the flats of his fingers against her to find her little bead.

Almost furiously, he began rubbing her clit. He rubbed fast smalls circles on the outer edge of the bud, then brought his fingertip up to the very crest of her. He was actually having a spot of trouble, she was so wet his fingers kept slipping. He continued to pound into her, waiting till he felt that bit of pressure that signaled her climax. Still rubbing her clit, he felt it begin to pulsate before her muscles contracted around his cock and she yelled into the cool night. It was then that he let go, pumping his cock deep into her, his tip poking her cervix repeatedly as he came down from his high. He took a deep breath and let it go, his softening dick slowly falling out of her. He yelped once he was exposed to the night's air.

"Bit of a chill Love, let's get you inside." He leaned over her, picking up his pants before kissing her bared back and scooping her up. He carried her back into the room, placing her on the bed. She groaned and smiled at him. He knew that smile, it was the smile of a well shagged Hermione. It was probably his favorite smile on her. She stretched out like a cat while he went through her bag for his wand. He pointed it at her and focused on the contraceptive charm, smiling as she held a hand over her lower belly.

"How are you getting so good at that wordless magic?" She inquired.

"Same way I got good at making love to you- practice Love. Now let's get some food in you." He winked.


	3. Sorry

Still not mine.

Hermione moaned as the light cracked through the hotel curtains. She wasn't ready to wake up. After dinner, and another round of sex, she and Ron still weren't tired. "Jet leg" Ron called it, confused when Hermione busted out laughing. At around 3 am they finally called it a night and took some dreamless sleep potion. Now, at 700, she wasn't ready to come out of her potion and passion induced coma.

"Wake up Love, we have to be there in an hour." Ron whispered against her neck. She moaned and scowled, earning a giggle from her boyfriend.

"Why are you so cheery already?" She spat at him. She was a monster when she was just waking up, grumpy girl.

"Harry came by-"

"Harry's here?!" she jumped upright in the bed, covers tumbling down before she pulled them back up to cover her naked chest.

"No, he only came by for a bit. Seemed like he and Dad had been into the elderflower wine again. Granted, he wasn't of his mind but he was a bit boggled. Came bout a half hour ago, banging on my room door. He was mad I came out of this room, can't imagine why." He winked. "Anyway he dropped some stuff off. Prophet, some potions, figured we'd need more dreamless and pepper up till the time change wears off." Ron dropped the paper and some vials. He offered Hermione a small red vial, the Pepper Up potion. Hermione half opened her eyes to see him pop the topper off before putting it to her lips. She scowled as she took it in one gulp. "Now," Ron started, gently pressing Hermione to lay back on the bed. "What's say you relax a bit more while we wait for that to kick in, Love?" He kissed her forehead before pushing her completely down.

She relaxed against the cool bed, stretching herself out while she enjoyed the feel of the cool room drop onto her skin as Ron pulled the covers off. His large hands went to her hips first, putting a light pressure on her while he moved his hands down, tenderly massaging her. His hands ran over her thighs while he got up and moved to the foot of the bed. He squeezed her feet, one in each hand, before tugging them apart.

His lips kissed her left ankle, then her right as his fingers traveled up her legs, gently pushing them just far enough to accommodate himself between them. He bit behind her knee, smiling at her gasping. He felt her small hand come to tug his hair, almost pulling him up. He clicked his teeth at her.

"Tisk tisk Love, be patient." He was muffled between her thighs now. Lips lightly pinching her legs as he continued his way up her body. He walked his fingers up her body, one hand stopping to cup her sex. "Already so hot, Love you're dripping." He hand continued up to stop at her breast. Palming it, pressing her full breast down, motioning in circles before easing the pressure till her erect nipple was poking the palm of his hand. His mouth was at her nether lips. They appeared dry, slightly swollen, but he knew what was just beyond. Hermione whimpered when his hand left her breast. Both his hand between her legs.

She shuttered when she felt his fingertips pull her lips open. Slowly, oh so painfully slowly, she could hear her moisture as he pulled them apart. He hummed appreciatively, saying something about how this lovely flower opened to him. Hermione was barely coherent, so far into the throes of her own lust. His fingertip barely touched her soaked nub when she screamed. It was too much, too sensitive. He cast a Silencio over her. He stretched his tongue out to press it, enjoying her tangy flavor. Her taste, her smell, her wetness over her like a thick gloss. Ron was a slave to it, and he kneeled before her apex like any good worshipper would do and bowed his head to take her full on his face.

He felt her body stiffen, her fingers lacing into her hair, pressing his face further into her quim. Sometimes he would wish she would suffocate him between her legs and let him perish there, cause damn that would be a great way to go, face full of Hermione. He slithered a finger inside her, slowly drawing it in and out of her. He could feel her body jolt and paused, letting her ease into the sensation. He nuzzled her soft mound, the tip of his nose pressed to her clitoris, his mouth gently breathing over her opening. Hermione Granger was perfection, she was exquisite and best of all she was his. He began licking her flesh, adding another finger inside her. He felt like a madman, shaking his face into her beautiful cunt, tongue sticking out to increase the speed of his ministrations. He used the flat of his hand and gently pressed her lower abdomen, while gauging where her g spot was inside her warm slick vagina.

Her orgasm was building up, he could feel her stomach tighten with his hand on her belly, the walls of the sweet pussy clenching as well. She was practically bouncing on his face, riding it for her pleasure. Ron ended the spell and began twirling his tongue in circles along her clit when he felt her release. He loved the sounds Hermione made when she came. It was like a choir of angels singing, listening to the prolonged 'Ah' she would let out.

"Ahhh, aw gods Ron, oh Ron." She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself, still riding his face while she came down, pinching her own nipples. Ron dared to look up at her, wild curls seemingly expanded from rubbing against the bed, her eyebrows furrowed, biting her bottom lips, semi sitting up. She looked like some sort of vengeful goddess. She finally let go of his hair 'Was she tugging that hard this WHOLE time?' and laid back down, her legs shaking on either side of his head. She attempted to relax before Ron flipped her onto her stomach. In one fluid motion his pants were down and his cock slid right into her.

"You like riding my face huh? Gets your quim so wet. Love, you're dripping for me. Slippery little minx." He whispered against her back, along her spine. Her body immediately erupted in goose pimples and he continued to pound into her. He pulled her hips up and sank himself further inside her, her screams now muffled by the pillows. Ron clenched his jaw and drew his hand back to give her a hard spank on her arse. He loved watching it bounce back with a bit of a jiggle, while his cock drew back from her, shiny from her slickness. He smacked her other cheek before grabbing both hips roughly and grinding his cock into her while he came. There was so much seed, he was surprised anything came out at all, after last night. He collapsed right next to her, kissing her shoulder and rubbing circles on her pink bottom. "Ah, I think a shower before we head to the conference room?" He smiled against her neck, relieved to hear her laughing into the pillow. He always worried he might hurt he but it seemed his lovely Hermione quite enjoyed the rough stuff.

"Bummer about Malfoy eh?" Spencer said, tossing the paper down onto the table. They were all sitting in a small conference room turned into a makeshift potions lab. Every kind of pointer, find me, locater spells charms across a small table.

Hermione read the headlines from the Daily Prophet Harry had dropped by early. She was a little sad, she wished she hadn't missed him. She was wondering why on earth Harry would be drinking, he never drank anything but the occasional Butterbeer, and only then after a winning Quidditch match. Well, it had been a while for him, they didn't really get to relax with a drink while Horcrux hunting last year. Everyone needs to unwind sometimes, right.

"Malfoy heir to spend birthday in Azkaban, awaiting trails. Ooo, Daiseyroot Draught on sale and Dewar's Drinks Emporium. My wife loves that stuff. Ahhhh Quality Quidditch Supplies Blowout sale!"

"I want to see!"

"Wait your turn"

It was funny watching grown men, and a woman, fighting like children. It was also comforting hearing the shops in Daigon Alley were up and running again, always a good sign for the economy. Hermione was worried the scars of the war would take much longer to heal. She glanced at the Prophet as much as she could, wondering if she might see an ad for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, to no avail. She hadn't seen George in some time, she wondered how he was getting on. She would have to ask Ron. She looked around the room, seeing him at the refreshment table, chicken in hand. How the hell did he find chicken? Honestly no matter where they are he always finds chicken! For breakfast, really?! It was nice though, having his consistency. She was nervous enough, being in a strange land with strange people. It was overwhelming, so much noise around her but all she could hear was the thumping of her own heart. She could feel the world begin to press down on her shoulders, like an elephant beginning to sit on her chest-

"Okay, Hermione?" Ron squeezed her shoulder gently. She breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at him to smile.

"Nearly perfect." She turned her head to kiss his hand. "When do we get started? Are we waiting for something?" She looked around, waiting for someone to take charge and start them off.

"Yes, Miss Granger, we began our lookouts this morning, as you can see, some of the team have left to follow the leads we've gotten from the Australian M.o.M. This search could take days, weeks maybe. Perhaps months, you hid them really well." He said with an eye roll. Ron shuffled into the seat next to her, reaching for the telephone in the center of the table. He winked at Hermione before picking up the receiver.

"Hello, is this the front desk? Yes, Ronald Weasley I'm here in conference room B. Yup, British Ministry. I was just wondering if you kept any of those muggles white pages…. Muggle…. Mug-gul. You know, non-wizard. Yes! Okay, yes please that would be great, thank you." Ron grinned as he put the phone down, looking around the room at everyone staring at him. "My girl wants Thai food later, you know, thought we could phone in an order for lunch." He smiled broadly and finished the last of a bacon sandwich. Had he packed those? Honestly, Hermione swore, the man could just conjure up food. He stood now, stalking over to the refreshment table and started fixing a tea. He set two cups on the table, one Irish Breakfast and one Earl Grey. Damn, he was scoring some major points on this trip. The Aurors were all discussing different tracking methods amongst themselves when there was a light tap at the door. Ron opened it up, offered his hand out and grabbed what was probably a hefty booklet. He sat back down next to Hermione, picking up his cup and giving it a blow before sipping. He flopped the book open to the middle, looked up at Hermione and asked "What did you change their names to, Love?"

"Wilkins." She stared at him. "Monica and Wendel Wilkins." She was slightly confused with this high tech method of 'tracking' Ron was using to find her parents. Of course it wouldn't be that easy, that would be way too dangerous- waaay to obvious.

"Here we are. 919 Hampstead court, Stirling, ah, just a ways off from here isn't it?" He dug into his pocket to pull out a small reference guide and map. "Looks like we just take this road out of Adelaide and… should take us right there." He flipped to the business section of the large book. "Ha, look at that they even have an advert for the dentistry practice."

The whole room went silent. Hermione sat there, bewildered. Was this really her boyfriend? Had he been secretly sneaking out at night and going to some kind of muggle detective school? Hermione grabbed her Earl Grey. Maybe she was still asleep. This was all some weird dream. Right, she was still bed, snuggled up next to her red headed lover, and this was the best, strangest dream. Induced by time changes and…dreamless sleep potion. Damn. Curse her logical mind. An auror huffed in the back corner.

"Well. Let's get a move on then"

Ron knocked on the door since Hermione was too afraid to. It was a nice home, a little bungalow, various plants lining the walkway up. They reached a small alcove when Hermione stopped, seemingly unable to breath. Ron took her hand and stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Love, we're here to get you mum and dad. We can go back if you like, but I know that's not what you want to do. Let me be your strength Hermione. This will be hard, but you will make it through this I promise you. This is the first step of taking our lives back from Voldemort. He stole them from us, and it's gonna be an uphill battle getting them back. But we'll make it. I'll knock, okay Love?"

Hermione only nodded in reply.

Ron gave a reassuring side grin, before taking a deep breath and knocking on their door. Mr. Granger opened the door, smiling politely at the young couple.

"Hullo, can I help you?" Mr. Granger asked, surprised to have visitors this early on a Saturday.

"Yes sir hello," started Ron, looking back at the mail box in the front yard. He knew this was the right house but he wanted to come off as if he didn't know the man, "Mr. er… Wilkins?" The man nodded "I don't suppose you may have a house phone I could use? You see, my lovely bride and I are on our honeymoon here and we ran into a bit of car trouble. My Hermione's phone won't catch a signal and I don't have a mobile myself."

At the sound of his daughter's name, Mr. Granger's face fell. Looking past Ron, his eyes fell on Hermione. Just as he began to open his mouth, it seemed the memories came flooding to him and he took a step back, getting the attention of Mrs. Granger. She stepped into the small foyer and immediately saw Hermione, eyes full of tears threatening to drop. The aurors under disillusionment charms apparated inside their home and stunned them, the healers promptly at their sides waving diagnostic spells before giving the aurors a thumbs up signal. They took Mr Granger into a bedroom to run more in depth spells on him, while the aurors seated Mrs. Granger on the living room sofa. Hermione and Ron stepped inside. Ron held her tight, before mumbling that he wanted to check on her dad while her mother was working through the stun jinx.

It is perhaps the most heartbreaking, gut wrenching thing in the world to see your own mother cry. Even worse, when you are the very source of her pain.

"How could you? How could you have done this to your father and I? What happened to my baby girl? My sweet child would never do something so dangerous, so reckless! What if you never found us? What if we had died, not know we had a daughter that loved us. Hermione?!" Mrs. Granger sobbed into her tissue, seated across Hermione. Mr. Granger was currently in the next room, escorted by Ron, with the team of healers ensuring no long term damage would occur. With her dad and Ron gone, Hermione was left the witness her mother falling to pieces.

Hermione had nothing to say to her mother. She only sobbed on the sofa, hands resting in her lap toying with a tissue already falling apart from over absorption of tears. The auror Spencer began explaining that Hermione did this for her parents protection, and a good thing too because Death Eaters had destroyed their home. This did nothing to reassure Mrs Granger who only cried more that they could have protected her, and never should have sent her to the blasted school in the first place. She was enraged, standing to scold the auror and reaching her hand back to slap him when a healer from across the room stunned her once again, as she fell back onto the sofa. Another healer came out of the bedroom, Mr Granger and Ron in tow, explaining they were going to look at his wife next. Mr Granger nodded, looking up at Hermione and smiling broadly. Hermione sobbed further, running to her dad before squeezing him tight.

"I love you Daddy, I promise I only did it to keep you two safe. I would never want to hurt you, I just wanted what was best." She yelled into her fathers jumper, leaving wet spots and trails of tears across his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"I know Hermione, I know. I love you too, I just want a moment to process all this. I know why you did it, I understand I truly do, I just need a minute to myself if that's alright?" He reached for her chin to look at her before kissing her again and walking out the back door to the garden. He looked back at smiled before opening the door and letting himself out.

Ron looked around the room. A couple of aurors were still there, magically filling out paperwork on the table. Seems even magic law enforcement couldn't help but have mountains of paperwork. Ron stood next to Hermione before embracing her. He whispered to her "This was step one Love, check it off your list." He looked down at her and gave her a peck on the lips. "Mind if I go talk to your dad for a bit? Looks like he could use some help there in the garden." They turned their heads to the back, watching as Mr Granger attempted to weed, although he was pulling out the flowers as well. Hermione smiled and nodded to Ron, gently pushing him towards the outside garden. She watched from her spot on the sofa and Ron walked up to him, bucket in his arms. Mr Granger smiled and nodded politely and began throwing the weeds into the bucket Ron put between him. They chatted politely to each other, every now and then Ron would gesticulate something and her dad would laugh. Hermione wondered what on earth could be so funny.

After some time they stood and shook hands, Mr Granger leading Ron to a bench on the patio, out of Hermione's line of vision. She listened intently, hearing the sound of a water source go off, probably washing their hands. Ron pulled out his wand and stuck his hand in the air, two bottles of butterbeer flying into his hand. He offered one to Mr Granger, which he accepted and Hermione scowled at them. Why did things have to be so easy for men? They got mad at each other, it passed, then it was all sunshine and daisies between them. She realized Ron must have cast a muffilato, there was no sound coming from them. She could hear the healers in the bedroom working on her mum, various ticking and beeping sounds coming from the small room seemed to fill the entire house. She focused her ears on the bedroom, trying to make out what the healers were saying to each other, when a muffled laugh came from the room. She stood to go in when the back door opened suddenly.

"Ask me again at Christmas though, I'll have an answer for you then." Mr Granger said to Ron, patting him on the back.

"Oh I certainly will Mr Granger, you can be sure of that." Ron chuckled back. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him "How's your mum, Love? Everything Alright?" He asked. The brightness of his blue eyes seemed to make everything around him fade. He smiled broadly at her, waiting for an answer. Just then the bedroom door opened, revealing two healers taking notes on the bedside of Mrs Granger, as another healer stepped out. The healer, Braumer was the name, turned to Hermione and tilted her head towards her.

"Both Mr and Mrs Granger can be given clean bills of health. There has been no long term damage to the pair of them, though smaller memories may fade in and out for a couple of days." The healer turned to Mr Granger, "You'll continue to have some minor memories come back to you throughout the week, it should subside within ten days. You may feel groggy, should this occur please take a seat till the episode is over. Mrs Granger awoke during her diagnostics testing and an additional minor stun was performed on her so she may have more episodes of feeling unwell. We gave her a calming draught as well, for her nerves. She has a lot of thoughts running through her head right now, which is typical of a woman. Overall, I would say our jobs are done here, Mr and Mrs Granger will be clear to travel in two weeks." Healer Braumer finished with a smile.

"Fantastic-" Ron started

"Whoa, well, that's all well and good but we can't just leave here, even after two weeks." Mr Granger interrupted. "We have lives here Hermione, " he turned to his daughter "I've got a dozen root canals myself this week. Your mother and I have patients we take care of. I can't make the decision to move back without her consent." He paused. " We will go home, Hermione. Just not anytime soon. Give me time to sort out the practice first before we all go home."

Hermione smiled as she felt Ron's hand squeeze hers. She was silly to think they could just pack up their lives so quickly. She nodded to her father before turning to Ron.

"What do we do now?" She asked him. Torn between wanting to kiss her, and respecting that her father was in the room, he turned to Mr. Granger first.

"Would you like us to give you some time to absorb all this, sir? Let you and Mrs. Granger have some privacy? We can come by tomorrow, just us two, or just Hermione, whicev-"

"I would be happy to see you two tomorrow." Mr Granger smiled politely. "You're right, I do need a moment to take this all in." He stepped up to Hermione and held her face in her hands. Tiny moments flew into his mind. The first time she tried out her bike and scraped her forehead on pavement. The look of tears in her deep brown eyes, reflected now in this moment. His heart skipped a beat and he took a step back. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I would like some time alone with your mother Hermione. I'm sure she wont want to come to with her house full of… um, people. We have matters to discuss as well." He kissed her on the forehead, just as he had done years ago in all his years of fatherhood. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you Daddy, I'm sorry about all of this." She smiled weakly at him. Ron squeezed her hand as he gently tugged her back outside.


	4. News

This isn't mine. Citrus free. I added a one shot to my collection (Tell No One) this week that contains slight smut. You'll probably read it cause you're a pervert. If you decide to read it, pay attention to the summary. Take care.

…

Hermione felt terribly defeated on the way out of the house. Had the car really been that far away? The aurors apparated right to the hotel from the house, Hermione wanted to drive back. It wasn't a long drive but something about the open road just made you feel so free. She drove with the windows down, thankful Australians drove on the left- the correct- side of the road. She pulled into the hotel, handing Ron the keys before walking in. They hadn't said a word to each other the whole drive back. What would they do now, just sit and wait? Maybe have a fu-

"Fancy a trip to the botanical gardens?" Ron said from behind her. He reached for her hand, gently tugging her over to him before wrapping his long arms around her and pulling her in close. Hermione was in her own world though, thoughts mashing together in her head, mixing together like cake batter, making everything mushy.

 _When did Ron get so tall, so amazing-Dad looked so upset- Ron's been so great today-wonder what Harry- Mum was just a right state- forgive me?_

Then silence. Just the sound of Ron's clothing against her, a muffle against her ear, the wind. Just them and the wind.

"Ron, Hermione, where've you two been, the aurors got back ages ago!"

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione turned to the sound of her best friend, Ron let go and lightly pushed her towards Harry, but not before wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. They walked up to Harry hand in hand.

"Mione wanted to drive back. We've got a really nice car too" Ron motioned to the parking lot. "It's the small blue one, a coo-pay". Ron grinned at Hermione, who rolled her eyes at him.

"It's pronounced coupe Ronald." She turned to Harry. "It's nice, the windows roll down when you push a button and there's air conditioning too and, wait a moment. Harry what are you doing here?" She shook herself back to reality. "And why were you drunk last night? Ron told me. " She scolded her friend. Harry glared at Ron then rolled his eyes.

" I wasn't drunk, " Harry started, clenching his jaw.

"You were pissed! You had to use two port keys- I saw the whole thing. Don't you go making up stories!" Ron laughed.

"I was celebrating." Harry said, gritting his teeth, her turned to Hermione. "It was just some nettle wine and a tumbler or two of firewhiskey, honestly." She opened her mouth to scold him more but Harry cut her off. "I asked Mr. Weasley for Ginny's hand." He smiled broadly, proudly. "And he said yes."

Hermione's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "What? That's fantastic Harry, oh my gosh, that's incredible! When?!" She bounced on the balls of her feet, ecstatic for her friends. Her problems tossed aside momentarily. Harry placed his hands on her shoulders firmly, a calming technique he perfected on her. She finally stopped bouncing.

"After her graduation, he was very firm on that. Mr. Weasley said." Harry cleared his voice in preparation of his Arthur impression. "Her education is essential, Harry, you'll not be making any proposals before then. Ginny is my only daughter and you will wait till she has graduated Hogwarts, and if you get her pregnant before then I WILL slice your bits off'". Hermione gulped. Harry laughed. "Then he said, 'I do believe some libation is in order, son!' and then we got a bit… "

"Pissed." Ron finished. "You shoulda seen it 'Mi, he couldn't walk straight!"

"I was dizzy from the port key!"

"He kept calling you Hermininny! It was Krum all over again!" Ron doubled over, hands on his knees laughing so hard.

"It was the lag from the port key!"

"He peed in the courtyard in the lobbbyyyyyyyy!" Ron was crying now, laughing so hard.

"That," Harry started. "That was just bad timing. That effin courtyard doesn't belong inside! I thought I was outdoors!"

"They asked him to leave 'Mi!" Ron shouted, shoulders shaking. "Then he missed the first port key and they 'ad to give 'im a second one!" Hermione turned to Harry and offered an apologetic smile. She waited for Ron's laughter to subside before offering her congratulations to Harry again.

"I'm so happy for you Harry, both of you. Mr. Weasley is right though, let her finish her education." Hermione gave Harry a peck on the cheek. "Is that all the good news you had for us?" She asked, eyeing Harry. She tried to ask nonchalantly, she couldn't fathom Harry would travel cross continent, but then again it certainly was big news. She took a breath to steady herself as his face turned stern. That couldn't be a good sign.

"No," Harry sighed. Hermione knew him too well. "I've got some good news and some bad news."

"Bad news first." Ron interjected. He always wanted the bad news first, it gave him something to look forward to.

"The Malfoy's trials are next week." Harry stammered. He looked Hermione in the eye. "You've been asked to give testimony Hermione."

"She won't do it!" Ronald nearly shouted. Hermione turned towards him, eyes pleading him to keep it down. Thankfully they were still outside the hotel and no one was around. Harry looked apprehensive, as if he were calculating his next words.

"Ron, she doesn't have a choice. She's of age, we all are. If she doesn't show the ministry is in their right to escort her in front of the Wizengamot. We've all been asked, but Kingsley told me you and I are being 'encouraged' to testify – which I am by the way- but because Hermione was a key witness due to her…"Harry struggled for the word.

"Torture?!" Ron was upset now, his neck was turning red, all the way up to the roots of his hair. Harry closed his eye and bit his lip, a tell he was trying to keep calm.

"Role at the battle of Malfoy Manor."

"Battle? Battle! It was a bloody slaughter we were lucky to make it out alive, Hermione is lucky to be here after what they put her through."

"Ron please calm down!" Hermione put her hands on his chest. Where was all this anger coming from? She tugged his chin downward, slowly moving to kiss him. Harry cleared his throat. This is probably how Ron felt whenever Harry kissed his sister.

"Look, the ministry wants them locked up, all of them. They want Hermione's testimony to cement the Malfoy's stay in Azkaban." Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "If you refuse to comply, they'll lock you up as well, Hermione." She nodded in understanding, still trying to calm Ron down.

"I thought this might happen Harry. I understand, and I will comply." She turned to look Harry in the eye, hand dropping down to catch Ron's, who was still fuming. "What good news could possibly follow that?"

"Well, "He began "Kingsley has offered us positions at the Ministry. As Aurors. He wants to fast track us, all three of us. I told him I would let you know about the offer and that I would think about it."

"Au…..aurors? All of us?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. " Harry chuckled. "Imagine it, the three of us, the Golden Trio, bunking down for days on end, going on exciting missions, infiltrating-"

"So basically a repeat of last year, for the rest of our natural lives?" Hermione interrupted. "No, absolutely no-"

"Mione this is a big opportunity for us." Harry stated flatly. He looked down briefly before looking up again "They're gonna take us right in, we won't have to finish our NEWTs, we've already proven we can do the work. We'll get pensions, benefits, it's a great start to our lives 'Mi. We can start our familes and –"

"Families?! Harry, you're barely 17!" Hermione said, positively scandalized. "We need to finish our educations, we need to return to Hogwarts and help rebuild, we need something normal and stable in our lives, we need-"

"No!" Harry said "this is what I want to do with my life, Mione. I don't want to go back, we don't need our NEWTs, there's no point." He said calmly.

"I guess you made your decision then hmm?" Hermione asked, lips pursed. She crossed her arm over her chest and starting tapping her foot. She was getting upset.

"Yeah, Mione. I have." Harry said. He turned to Ron, "and you?" He asked tentatively. Ron knew better than to get between the two of them.

"I dunno mate. Mione and I have had a long day, I'll think about it." He nodded in Hermione's direction and smiled briefly. "I sort of just want to get back upstairs and sleep a bit, maybe have a spot of lunch?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry 'Mi, I completely forgot." Harry shook his head a bit to clear it. "Sorry I upset you, I'm sure you've already been through a lot today." He frowned when she scoffed at him. "Tell me about it over tea?" He grabbed Hermione's hand and peered down to get in her line of vision when she wouldn't look at him. He squatted further and made his 'monkey face' as she called it. She giggled and he smiled back triumphantly. Ron smiled, relieved she was in decent spirits. He thought she might be easy to upset on this trip, so was doing his best to be the best boyfriend possible.

"It was terrible Harry, seeing Mum like that. It was all my fault too. Dad was okay after a bit, but he was a bit reserved with me too." Hermione snuffled, looking at her own reflection in her tea. She could feel a fat tear pooling on her eye and blinked, seeing the slight ripples as it landed into her cup. She looked up when Ron pulled the cup away from her.

"They'll come around, 'Mi." He gave her a tight smile "And hey, maybe fast tracked Mr Auror Potter can escort them back home once they're ready? Can you imagine that, Love? Harry, in robes, ushering your parents, telling them what to do?" He patted her back, thankful for her small chuckles.

"Thanks mate, helps me feel real tough and macho knowing you would giggle to see me in auror robes." He snapped. He stood up from the small table on the balcony. "Actually I should be going. Hogwarts is rebuilding, I'm helping the Order sort out the build task force. Also, I should probably check out Grim, see if it's still there. Geez, all that time I spent cleaning it. Now I've got to clean it again. Merlin's saggy balls that sucks!" He exclaimed. Hermione sat still, eyes like saucers, it was a rare treat to hear Harry swear. She smirked at him whilst standing to hug him.

"Thank you Harry, for coming to see us. Wow, and congratulations. I can't believe you're getting married."

"Well, getting engaged….months from now! Don't you dare tell Ginny, it has to be a complete surprise got it?" He said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I wont, promise. Please let me know when I need to be at the ministry, I've got my DA galleon on me all times while we're here." She said, reaching back to grab Ron's hand. Ron brought them in for a tight group hug. "I love you Harry" She kissed him on the cheek. "Get home safe." They all stood back from the hug. Ron pulled Harry off and led him to the door.

"I've just gotta tell him something right quick Love, I'll be right outside the door okay?" Ron said, winking back at Hermione. She nodded, and Ron and Harry slipped outside into the hallway. She could hear some muffles of sound they made, but she couldn't make out anything. Hermione let out a long shaky sigh, walking back out onto the balcony, holding herself as the breeze blew on her.

She could only pray her parents would forgive her, and they could return to being a small, happy family. She missed summer breakfasts on the weekends. Mum making blueberry muffins, Dad frying up bacon and eggs. She could hear it in her head, her father scolding her mother for licking the batter spoon "That has raw egg on it, disgusting!" and Mum would retort "Oh, I've licked plenty more disgusting things!" Hermione would cringe at the thought. Parents and their innuendos- THAT'S disgusting. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door open, and Ron appear back in the room.

"Heh" He chuckled "Harry totally sat on the chair we used for sex last night." He grinned at Hermione, who was flashing a toothy grin his way.

"I noticed. Thank goodness housekeeping had the right mind to fix the sheets and move those handcuffs I had set out." Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Handcuffs?" Ron asked.

"Oh I'm only teasing Ronald." She laughed, seeing Ron relax, before continuing. "I never took them out, they're still in my bag." His eyebrows shot up. "What? We can't all be as good as you, using wordless magic." She winked.


	5. Decisions

Still not mine, don't own it. Also thank you so much for the feedback, it's difficult to reply without spoiling. To the guest that said Ron and Hermione grosses them out, I've updated the summary. Have a good weekend.

… 

Hermione ran her fingernails up from Ron's ankle, giving him a slight pinch behind the knee. She smirked watching him tense. Poor, poor Ron. Hands cuffed and stuck to the head board. His legs were free though, she decided to play nice. It wasn't often she wanted to play what she called 'naughty Hermione' but today had definitely been the exception. They had only played this a couple of times before, usually when she was a bit of an emotional wreck and needed control.

She liked playing dress up too. She strutted around the bed, careful to be quiet as possible. The whole point of the blindfold was so he couldn't see her, she didn't want him to hear where she was either. She found pleasure in depriving him, knowing she was going to satisfy him in the end. And Ronald was only too happy to oblige. She left her black high heels back home, but her bare feet in the hotel carpet suited her better. She charmed her hair straight, wore only bright red lipstick for makeup. She wore a tight longline black bra, her breasts pushed up, practically begging to be touched from the feathery lace cups. Her dusky pink nipples were barely visible through the lace, though obviously hard. She had kept the balcony door open. Knowing full well it was charmed for privacy, but she liked to feel the breeze on her bare legs, occasionally a gust would flow between her legs, through her black lace thong. Her long straight hair would graze her lower back, giving the most delicious tickle. Ron took a deep breath, the wind picked up and wafted her scent of arousal up to his nostrils.

"You're wet, Love." Ron grinned. She watched his cock twitch in its upright position. He breathed in deeper. "I'd say you're actually dripping for me by now." He broke into a full smile. Hermione quietly inched towards him, then stood legs apart, cunt only inches from his face. She traced her fingers over his left nipple, the one furthest from her. "Mm, you're trying to trick me. You touch me there but I can smell your glorious quim over here." He stuck his nose further out, nearly reaching her. He poked his tongue out, testing for her location. "I can feel the heat from right here you know. That perfect little pussy of yours is so hot for me." Her pussy tensed, she loved his dirty talk. He was absolutely correct as well. She could feel her lips swell, her lower belly coiling, heating up. She reached down into her quim, not at all surprised when her finger slid across her lips. She touched her clit, biting her lip to keep from groaning. She released the pressure, and touched Ron's lips with her wetness, trying to shush him. He sucked her finger right into his mouth, lapping up her juices. She could see his erection at full attention, almost like an obedient soldier awaiting orders. Ron groaned "Ride me." He demanded. "Good Godric, ride me, ride my cock, please Hermione." He begged. Gosh, she loved it when he begged.

She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "No." She whispered in his ear, her warm breath causing his neck to erupt in goosebumps. She lifted her torso and lightly touched her breast to his lips. He growled at her.

"At least take this blasted mask off!" He raised his head a bit, trying to nip at her tits. She stood up fully, wide smile on her face. This was after all, the lingerie he had bought for her, a gift for himself really. She silently laughed out loud while Ron continued to growl. "Err, you know that's my fav-"

He didn't complete his sentence as Hermione quickly mounted him, clothed pussy right over his mouth. He wriggled his tongue into her thong, briefly grazing her hole, but before he reached her clit she let up on his face.

"Behave Ronald, I have not given you permission into my underthings. You may only lick over the material at the current moment. Understood?" She said pointedly. She smiled wide at his grunt.

"Clear as a crystal ball, Love" He said, bitterly. She could feel his grimace on her inner thigh before he briefly sunk his teeth into her. She hissed, before dropping her sopping cunt onto his face. She let out a long sigh and tilted her hips back and forth, while he ran his tongue along her clit. He pinched her pussy shut with his lips firmly, before nibbling at them. Hermione smiled to herself, he was munching her like she was a feast in the great hall. She nearly giggled out loud but the thought slipped from her mind as she saw movement in the corner of her eye. His wand was flopping about on the table. She could hear him muttering against her pussy, probably trying to summon it. What a bastard! She looked down at his cock, already glistening with beads dribbling down the tip. She knew just how to make him lose his focus.

"You're misbehaving, Ronald." She said, relaxing against his mouth. She grabbed his cock, and hearing him moan, licked her hand and began pumping him with it. The wand rolled to a stop. "okay," she conceded finally "I'm going to take your cuffs off, will you be good and keep the mask on?" She dipped down and licked the precum off of him.

"Mmm dear gods Love I'll do anything!" He was frantic in those cuffs. She loved driving him crazy.

"Lick my skin. Then my clit." She practically melted feeling his tongue against her bare clit. She was getting cock hungry though, absolutely ravenous. She took his entire cock in one go, diving on it till she felt him reach the back of her throat. She bobbed up and down slowly, listening to him groan for her. She released him from her mouth, satisfied with the deep moan from him. She dove down again, assaulting her poor throat with his fat cock, bobbing up and down quickly while bucking her hips against his face. She took her hand at the base of him and gave him quick hard sucks while pumping his dick.

He pinched her clit and that's all it took for her charms to fail, his hands were free and he spread her apart, shaking his face into her quim. She nearly choked on his cock at the sensation of being so utterly open to him. A breeze wafted across her back, when she felt him tongue her behind, swirling his tongue in circles.

"Ron!" She shouted, "What…. Wha…" She couldn't complete her thought

"I want all of you. Every bit you have, I want it all. You're mine Hermione, each " he bit her inner cheek "little piece " he licked her "of skin." He tongue returned to her cunt again. She let out a shaky breath before taking his balls in her mouth and gently tonguing them. He groaned, and ripped her panties to shreds, she whimpered as she saw them land between his legs, along with his blindfold.

The moment barely lasted a second before he sat up behind her, went up to kneel briefly and spread her legs apart before thrusting his cock in her. She nearly lost her balance before he pulled her lower stomach to him. He hand ventured down and gently tugged her strip of hair, earning a grunt from her, before he plunged his finger just barely into her puffy pink lips. He found her clit quickly and began drawing circles just along it, not touching it directly. He pulled her hair with his other hand, earning a lovely view of her neck before he sucked at it.

"Errrrm, you know I like your hair curly, 'Mione, I dunno why you charm it like that." He purred into her ear, thrusting hard into her. "Gods you're so" Thrust. "fucking" thrust, "tight!" He pulled her hair again before his hand slid down her stomach, pausing the pinch her side, then rub his hand along her entire midsection, before finally coming to rest at her breast. "Fit too. I love your body Hermione. You've got to be the most beautiful creature to ever grace this earth." He sped up rubbing her clit, plucking her nipple with his other hand. He listen to her breath become labored, running his teeth along her neck. "I love , you Hermione. I love you so much." He began pumping himself in and out of her frantically, increasing his pressure on her quim.

They had never done this position before. Hermione lolled her head back against Ronald's shoulder, she could barely handle how full the position made her. She could hear her own moans, little 'huh's that escaped her throat with each of his thrusts. Ron was well endowed, and she couldn't help but feel so incredibly full. His hand cupped her breast and gave it a squeeze while tapping her clit. She couldn't take much more, and slowly began to grind herself backwards to him, relishing the feel of him filling her. She fished her hands into his hair and tugged hard. She was so close, so painfully close. He began rubbing circles just above her clit, her sweet spot, while his fat cock was rubbing against her cervix. The pressure was absolute bliss, and she couldn't control her body before she began moaning, her groans like a coitus crescendo before exploding into a complete opera of yelling combined with Ronald's own guttural grunts as he emptied himself entirely into her pulsing pussy, their organs smacking against each other like sweet pleasurable percussion.

She practically lunged forward, about to collapse from their competitive fuck fest before Ronald tugged her backwards, and pulled her to lay down next to him. Her breathing was ragged, her whole body was shaking. Ronald reached down for her hand and took it into his, smiling at her while he kissed her fingertips. He let go to reach behind her and unhooked her bra. She hadn't realized it was still on her. She smirked at him and shrugged it off, tossing it over towards the still open balcony doors. She took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and kissed Ronald's nose.

"That," She said, shakily "was..wow". She laughed at her own speechlessness. Ronald tugged her chin up looked into her eyes and planted a kiss on her. "I love you Ronald." She said, her breathing slowly returning to normal. She curled into him, perfectly content to be in his arms. It had been a long day, it could have been worse though. Ultimately she only knew two things were certain. She loved Ronald Weasley, and she would be attending Hogwarts to finish her education. The auror offer wasn't for her, she wanted more for her career. She couldn't even fathom not getting her NEWTs. The better part of the last decade of Hermione's life had led up to this moment.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Ronald's stomach grumble, her own echoing. She chuckled.

"Yes," Hermione started. "I do believe with our immediate needs satisfied, perhaps food should be next on our list of priorities." She giggled. She looked up to find Ronald's face with a pensive expression, a relatively rare occurrence. "What are you thinking about?" She asked, thumb brushing over his eyebrows. He winked back at her.

"Nothing much." He coughed. Hermione noticed his ear tips turn pink. He was trying to lie to her, she could always tell. A thought occurred to her.

"What did you ask my father today? When you came back inside, he said to ask him again at Christmas, remember?" She inquired. His ears grew to a shade of red.

"Huh? Oh, that… I uh, was just asking…" He cleared his throat, to buy time. "Er, how he would feel about investing in George's shop. You know, he needs to hire more help now. Now that he's running it on his own."

Hermione stared at him. She knew he was lying, but he knew she wouldn't ask anything further since he had mentioned George being alone. She bit her lip, thinking. Gosh, Ron could be quite manipulative sometimes. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, that was inappropriate. You haven't seen the man in forever, and the first thing you do is ask for money? Honestly Ronald, you really need to work on your tact." She rolled her eyes and smirked at him. He smiled openly at her, thinking she had bought his lie. She pursed her lips and took a breath in. "You would make a fantastic auror Ronald. You know how to talk to people to get the result you want. Your magic is getting stronger. You've nearly mastered wordless magic, and from what I saw a few minutes ago, "She playfully tapped his nose "you're starting wandless too." Ron met her gaze, bewildered. He sometimes wondered if she was a legilimens. Really, she just knew him well. Ron was never much of a star student, and while he loved his time at Hogwarts, he just wasn't an academic person. He cleared his throat.

"I dunno, Love. I…. I'm only getting better and what you and I have been practicing on our own." He clicked his tongue. "I can't say it's not tempting. You know I'm not great at all that…studying. I mean, how many times have you gotten after me for using those cram pamphlets instead of my books." He laughed nervously. He cupped her face. "I want to think about it. I want to be with you, I'm mad for you Hermione, you know it. But what Harry said got me thinking, too. I think we both know…" He struggled to find the right words. "I think we know, at least I know, that you're it for me." He paused when he saw her tense. "And I'm not saying let's make any decisions now." Hermione relaxed a bit. "But I want to build a life for us, and if I can get that started while you finish your education- which is what I know you want, and what I want for you- then it's what I want, for the both of us." He pulled her in and squeezed her tightly. Hermione inhaled him for a moment, before jolting to full attention. She summoned Ronald's wand and smiled.

"Let's not make any decisions for now. But let's not leave Chance to decide certain things for us." She said, handing Ronald his wand. "We've got to try to sneak to the apothecary for potions again, if you do decide to come with me." She giggled, rolled onto her back and let Ronald perform the contraception charm.

She thanked him before getting up on her elbows.

"I could really go for some Thai food now." She smiled openly at him.

"Good, I'm starving." Ronald replied. "Damn, I left that directory book in the conference room." He looked her in the face, before they both burst into laughter.


	6. Pictures

I don't own it. I don't own much, come to think of it… No smut contained in this chapter.

…

Hermione sat up primly in the fancy straight backed chair, smiling brightly at her parents. It was their last day in Italy, her parents had taken her for summer hols. She looked down at her Ribollita, deciding to keep her lunch light, knowing she never fared well eating heavily before travel. She looked longingly at the dessert cart across the café, the pistachio cannoli was singing her name.

"Get it, dear." Her mother encouraged. She shot her a wink and a warm smile before waving a server over. Hermione's Italian wasn't very strong, she understood few words but her mother and the waiter spoke too quickly, she missed most of the conversation.

"Hermione," Her father began. "We've had such a great holiday with you. I know you're ready to head back and be with your friends. "He reached across the table for her hand. "I just wanted you know your mother and I are so very proud of you. While we may not see you every single day, or know exactly what you're doing in school, we do see your grades. You're brilliant Hermione." He smiled and tilted his head towards her mother. "This may not be what we had in mind for you, for your future, but we are so very proud to call you our daughter."

Hermione noticed some shuffling behind her. Her mother smiled and nodded at her to turn. The server, along with a few others of the staff were behind her with a tray holding three cannoli, one with a tiny birthday candle on it. She looked back to her mother, confused.

"Since we won't be with you on your birthday this year, we thought this could be your celebration. " Her mother beamed at her, and handed her a small box. "Blow out your candle Hermione, make a wish."

Hermione smiled at the perfect cannoli, thankful she had decided to wear her hair with the front clipped back with tiny butterfly clips. Her father had his camera out. She smiled big, thanking the fates she had decided to wear her super cute metallic lilac jacket, along with the matching choker. She looked at the camera, wincing slightly at the test flash go off. Then she took a big breath, and blew out the single candle, wishing she would always have her parents to guide her.

The servers, along with her parents, clapped and cheered as she smiled up at them. Her mother nudged the box towards Hermione to open. It was medium sized, wrapped up in paper that had music clefs, and a black bow on top. For a moment she didn't want to open it, it was so pretty, but her parents were staring at her with wide smiles. She tugged the bow, and the box panels came down.

"What?!" Hermione yelped, eyes big as saucers. "A CD player, no way!" She had wanted one for sometime. True, they weren't hard to come across, but in the magical world they didn't exisit. She smiled, not even bothering to tell her parents it wouldn't work at school, and thanked them anyway. "This is brilliant mum and dad!" she gasp. "Can I use it on the plane ride? Could we stop somewhere to get music?" She beamed at her parents. Her father pulled another gift, this one in a white bag, from seemingly thin air and passed it to her.

She peeked inside, nervously biting her lip.

"Bowie at the Beeb?! The Cure, Joy Division?! This is amazing!" She stood, the chair scraping roughly on the ceramic tile, bending awkwardly over the table to hug them. "I love it! I love you Dad, I love you Mum. This is incredible!" She bounced on the balls of her feet, full of excitement.

Yes, it was a birthday to remember.

...

Hermione woke with a jolt to the sound of her disc man opening. Ron was sitting next to her, back against the headboard shuffling through her CD case. He had brought a couple of his own CD's in the case. She sighed. He was definitely a death metal fan, though she never would have pegged him for one. She was starting to regret introducing him to modern muggle music. While Hermione fancied herself with an eclectic taste of music, she just couldn't listen to people screaming like Ronald could. He seemed to feel her staring at him and looked over to her, winking.

"Morning Love. It is "He paused to look at the clock. "1000. Want to grab a bite? I thought we could get breakfast before seeing your parents today. Would that be okay?" He smiled down at her with that crooked grin.

"Sure." She replied, covers over her face. They had really only just begun being intimate with each other, she wasn't ready for Ron to smell her morning breath. She gently peeled the covers back and walked to the bathroom, completely nude, except for her yellow panties. She began brushing her teeth, and took stock of her body in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, naturally, so she silently summoned her wand to the bathroom and charmed it into a beautiful French braid that began at her right temple, and cascaded down to her left. Ginny was responsible for this one. She would take her hair like this and complete it into a tight bun for quidditch. It was becoming Hermione's go to style since she had only mastered this, and another charm that styled her hair into a chignon.

Hermione was quite comfortable and happy with her body. Of course, she would never even have this body if it were not for the lifestyle of being on the run- literally. Her stomach used to be rounder than it was now, a sign of her youth. It was all baby fat, she told herself. The roundness of her cheeks was fading, her cheekbones were slimmer and her chin was coming out to a rather nice angle. It wasn't pointy, but just round enough and far out that it made her jawline pronounced. She giggled.

" _I really am beautiful_." She thought to herself. " _Then again, anyone is beautiful if you stare at them long enough. Also, anyone can be hideous if you stare long enough."_

She spat into the sink and rinsed her mouth out, bending slightly to spit again. When she straightened out, she jumped. Ron was right behind her, appraising her…well, behind.

"Love," Ron began, running his finger on her left shoulder. He was directly behind her, she could feel his warm breath at the top of the nape of her neck. "Did you know, that you have the cutest freckle here?" He pressed his finger just below her shoulder blade. She shuddered.

"Ron," she panted "we have things to do today." She watched him in the mirror, staring back into her eyes. Ron snaked his arm around her front. His fingers were splayed across her belly as he started at her navel, slowly working his way up her torso. She watched out of her peripheral vision since she was still in a staring contest with Ronald. He moved his face forward to nuzzle her neck, his tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran along her vein. Hermione shivered. She groaned at the sudden loss of his warmth when Ronald pulled away.

"We have things to do today." Ron mocked her, slipping out of the bathroom while smacking her bum.

….

"This is really what you want for breakfast?" Hermione asked Ron. They were currently standing hand in hand in front of a large red and flagstone building, the awning marked 'Red Rooster'.

"Well, it's open. It smells incredible too." Ron said longingly. There were customers inside already, chatting and eating. Hermione couldn't determine what kind of restaurant it was. That is, until two young men sat near the glass doors, each with a plate of chicken in front them. She could practically feel Ron's mouth salivating. One of the patrons they were observing took out cutlery and began eating a breast, much to Hermione's approval. The other man lifted a rather fat chicken leg to lips with his hand before sinking his teeth into it.

"Yup, this is what I want." Ron stated, tugging her by the hand into the establishment.

….

"You really shouldn't drink that, it's basically acid for your teeth Ronald." She said, watching him suck down his cola. He seemed to enjoy it, still sipping even though the cup was empty. He shook the remaining ice within it and sipped furiously again. They were walking out of the restaurant, thankfully, headed back to the car. She really did like driving in this country. Everything was incredibly sunny, despite the cool weather. So unlike England, she was glad this was where she sent her parents.

Ron tossed the cup into a nearby bin and waited at the passenger door for Hermione to unlock it for him. She slid in and reached over to open his door. He plopped himself in the seat, groaning.

"Uggh, I ate too much. Muggles really know their way around chicken." He groaned as he reached for the seatbelt, shook his and secured it, then unbuttoned his pants. "Way too much."

"It's what YOU chose!" She laughed, starting the car. She adjusted her mirrors and they made their way to her parents' home.

The ride was pleasant, mostly quiet. Ron nodded off once they reached the highway and Hermione couldn't help but grin. Every so often his fingers would twitch (his hand somehow found its way to her thigh) and tickle her. She was thankful she hadn't eaten much, a chicken leg and a yeast roll. She wasn't one for eating heavily for breakfast. She did find it hilarious that Ronald managed for find the one chicken establishment near their hotel. He should have been in Hufflepuff. Though with how manipulative he could be, she wouldn't throw him out of the running for Slytherin. He was definitely not a Ravenclaw.

No, Ronald was Gryffindor through and through. Thank goodness, cause she never would have gotten to know him if he wasn't. She glanced over at him, his hair wafting from the warm breeze of the heater. She knew in her heart that he would be a fantastic auror. Though it hurt a bit, this upcoming school year was necessary for Hermione. It was the end of her education, the thing that meant the most to her. She wasn't looking forward to being apart from Ronald. But then again, he would only be a firecall away, an owl away, and DA coin away, a floo away if need be. He would never be so far she couldn't reach him.

She spied the exit coming up and gently tapped Ron awake. His eyelashes fluttered and he began to come into full consciousness.

"Mmm, that was a nice nap there. We almost there Love?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair. Hermione nodded, before taking the exit. Suddenly, she felt an extreme weight on her chest and her ears were ringing. She glanced a petrol station and pulled over, parking near the store. She opened the door and sat with her legs out of the car, bent with her knees on her elbows, head in her hands. She was going to retch.

"Mione?" She hear Ron say off in the distance. "Mione you okay?" He sounded muffled to her. Oh gods, she couldn't do this. See them again. What if they hated her? Her mother would never trust her again after what she did to them. She felt Ron kneel in front of her, his large hands cradling her own before his strong arms wrapped around her.

"It will be okay Love, I promise. You'll see, they're still your parents. Your Dad loves you, your mum loves you, I know she'll come around." He began stroking her back as he held her. People were passing by, slowing down to watch. As if it couldn't get worse.

"Hermione?" A woman's said in the distance. She looked up, to see her mother looking concerned at her, shop bag in her hand. "Hermione, what's wrong dear?" She kneeled next to Ron, smiled tightly at him took Hermione into her arms. Ron stood back to let Hermione's mother comfort her.

"She was just a bit anxious to see you today, Mrs Granger. Scared actually." Ron said, voice barely above whisper.

"Oh, Hermione, there's no reason to be upset. Come on, I'll bring you home." She said, kissing Hermione's cheek. "It'll be okay dear, I have something to show you, okay?" Mrs Granger held Hermiones face in her hands and led her over to her car. "Can you take that to the house Ronald?" She asked, nodding to the blue car they hired.

"Erm I think so, just drive slow." Ron replied.

After Mrs Granger got Hermione in her car, they drove her parents house, with Ronald following behind. It would have been funny is the situation weren't so serious. Ron kept hitting the brake unnecessarily. Hermione's father greeted them and took the shop bag from Mrs Granger, before ushering them all inside. Hermione sat on the center cushion of the sofa, next to Ron while Mr Granger made tea and Mrs Granger excused herself. After a couple of minutes breathing it out, Hermione was fine.

"I thought it was so strange, Hermione." Mrs Granger said, coming out of a room down the hall. "This album was so strange to me, full of pictures of your dad and I. Our wedding day, traveling, even some old ones of dental school." She nestled next to Hermione and opened the photo album. "Some photos were completely blank, some you could make out just the edges. You know your dad gets flash happy and over exposes film sometimes." She smiled down. "But last night, this happened." She flipped a few pages over, to a photo of a young version of herself in bed holding a small bundle wrapped in pink. Hermione looked at the photo, brows furrowed in confusion.

"You were born with blond hair, just like me." Said her dad, standing behind them. "But goodness you had so much of your mum in you already." He pointed to a photo of baby Hermione in a rather poofy white gown. "Your christening. Your hair was so light, you cant even see it apart from the bonnet on your head." Her mother hummed and flipped through more pages. Baby Hermione sleeping next to a very tired Dad. Baby Hermione covered in purple goop. 'Her first time with solids, we fed her chickpeas and blueberries.'

Photos of toddler Hermione in the bath, her hair getting progressively darker and curlier. Little Hermione's first day of school, various field trips. Her and Dad at the otter exhibit at Sea Life. Hermione and mum at Christmas. So many school photos, each one in some kind of uniform nothing like Hogwarts. Some candid photos too, one that particularly stood out was young Hermione about to start fifth year, wearing a light purple jacket, with butterfly clips in her hair, a huge smile on her face and what looked like a delicious cannoli in _f_ ront of her.

"My birthday, in Italy." She said. Her mother hummed.

"We love you very much Hermione." Her mother said. "I think even when we didn't know we had a daughter, we felt something missing. I was… upset yesterday. You did something to betray my trust. I understand why, I know you were an important piece in resolving whatever wizarding conflict arose in England. I just wish" Mrs Granger paused. "I just wish we could have been there for you." She choked on her words a bit, tears slowly slipping down her face. Mr Granger rubbed her and patted her shoulders.

"We love you Hermione, nothing will change that." Mr Granger said, giving Mrs Granger a kiss on the temple.

They passed the afternoon playing old boardgames, looking at more photos, and crying every now and then. When evening came the Grangers invited Hermione to stay with them, and have Ron get her the next morning. Ron agreed, and left to the hotel.

Hermione's DA coin began vibrating in her pocket from so many messages from Ronald.

 _I'm glad your parents are alright_

 _I'm so happy they've forgiven you._

 _I've got the biggest hard on now._

 _You should see how big it is._

 _Gosh I wish they asked me to stay over!_

 _I'd like to bend you over that sofa_

The messages were pouring in, lighting up so quickly she only had a moment to read them all. She excused herself from dinner (chicken! Again!) and went to the toilet to take a moment to read them.

 _-Ronald, I'm with my parents!_

 _I know Love, I'm sorry. I'm still riled up from earlier today._

 _-You may need to handle this yourself. I might be here a while._

 _Well I'm coming to get you tomorrow Love. The aurors are already setting the portkeys._

 _-I think I want to stay a little longer._

For a moment nothing happened.

 _You mean like tomorrow till evening?_

She took a moment to think.

 _-I want to stay as long as I can._

She stared at the coin for a moment. Ronald had gone quiet. Hermione placed the coin back in her pocket before going back to her parents.

"I can't believe you made chicken cacciatore on the fly like that Mum!"

"Oh, she's always been like that. Brilliant! Thank goodness you've got her brains."

Mrs Granger patted her mouth with a napkin and smiled.

"Hermione, " She started. " I know you'll be wanting to go back to school but how about you stay the rest of summer? We've got so much time to make up for. We missed your last birthday. And you can help us close the practice. You still remember how to handle patient records? It may take us a couple of weeks, but I think a move back to the country is certainly in order." She stated, looking at Hermione inquisitively.

Stay the summer? Of course she wanted to stay! Using magic would make moving their practice back home a breeze, she might even get them back in time to see her off to her final year.

"Yes!" Hermione said quickly. "Yes, I'll help, I'll come into the office, whatever you need me to do!" Her parents giggled. Her dad got up from the table and made his way to the fridge, rubbing his stomach the whole way.

"Do we have anything for pudding?" He said. Hermione giggled as she watched her mother roll her eyes and grumble about he already ate too much. Her coin vibrated.

 _The aurors are leaving tomorrow._

 _They said you can stay and contact me to portkey home when you're ready._

 _My mum wants me back home._

Hermione took a deep breath. Ron was going home. She was staying.

 _-Okay. See me before you leave?_

The coin was blank. Hermione got up from the table to see what her folks were doing when she felt it again.

 _I can't. They won't let me leave the hotel now. Sorry Love._

Damn, she thought to herself.

 _-Well, keep your coin on you and we can still talk all day._

 _Yeah I guess it's better than nothing, Love. I'm just going to miss you._

 _-I miss you already._

 _I miss you more. Trust me, this boner won't let me forget!_

She burst out laughing, earning concerned looks from her parents.

 _-I love you Ronald_

 _I love you Hermione._

Hermione smiled bitterly to herself. Fuck. She was so excited about seeing her parents, and she just wanted to spend as much time with them as she could. She didn't even consider Ron might have to go back home.

Hermione went to bed in the guest room that night. She had gotten so used to sneaking into Ron's room, she recalled once meeting Harry on his way to see Ginny, offering a wink and a high five in passing. Snuggling up to Ron's warm, muscular body, before tucking her head into his chest and nodding off to the sound of his heartbeat. She tossed and turned that night.

She had fitful sleep her entire stay with her parents. She spent her days in their dental office, calling sister practices and moving patients, canceling various appointments for her parents. Wednesday her father asked if she wanted to head to the beach and surf, which her mother replied in the negative. 'It's way too cold, wet suit or not!'.

Mornings were spent in the kitchens, doing the usual family fry up. Tea was okay. Not the stuff she was used to from home, but still decent. She saw her mother flip at the market when she spotted a Twining's box on the shelf and grabbed them all, earning some curious glances from other customers.

Most afternoons were also in the kitchen with one or both parents. Dad tended to stay later since he was in surgery that week, so mum would make something light for dinner.

"That man eats too much so I have to lighten up dinner cause I know he'll have seconds." Her mum giggled with her. Hermione smiled, geez Ron was just like her dad.

Saturday morning came by and they would be playing tourist throughout Adelaide. She was utterly exhausted, sore from the previous evening spent in the garden. Her mother grew beautiful yellow hyacinths along the fence line, and her father was repotting some lush red tea roses at intervals between them. She found it hilarious their garden resembled some kind of Gryffindor garden Neville would probably love.

She stretched her arms in front of her, shook her hands to relieve the tightness left from too much pulling and pushing her dads wheelbarrow. She sighed, looking to the nightstand when she noticed her coin had a message. She must have finally slept well if she didn't notice it.

 _The Malfoy trials begin Wednesday. I miss you, Love._

Fuck.


	7. More than a Moment

I don't own these characters.

…

Hermione shuddered. She was leaving Australia today, Monday evening, after spending a little more than a week with her parents. She rummaged through her beaded bag for something appropriate to wear. It would be warmer in England.

After a great deal of back and forth with Ronald on her coin, they were able to organize an escorted portkey back to her parent's home in Hampstead. Just for Hermione, that is. They were still closing down their dental practice and surgery office, though with Hermione's help they were halfway done already. Sadly, the remainder would leave them in Adelaide for the remainder of the summer break.

So many tears that morning. So many 'we just got you back's. Her dad was her saving grace. He mentioned Hermione might be able to get their English office back up. Maybe not running just yet, but she could at least set up shop. It took quite a bit of convincing but Hermione's mother finally came around, and also asked that she try to fix up the house before she left for school.

She reached for a vase at the nightstand. Her dad had cut some of hyacinths and tea roses for her to take. She cast a statis and impervious charm on them before placing them into her beaded bag. She felt her eyes tearing as she looked around the room, her temporary home. A crack resonated from the back porch, the auror must have arrived. Hermione glanced around once more, and made for the living room.

She smiled as she past the now many photos that lined the halls. What were once pictures of just her mum and dad spaced awkwardly apart now held younger versions of Hermione between them. She smiled grimly as she rounded the corner to the kitchen, which led to the garden. He father and mother were chatting amicably with the auror. Upon hearing her, Hermiones dad looked up and smiled. The auror they were talking with sped up to Hermione before she got a good look.

"Mione!" The auror was in front of her in a flash. Of course. Harry. "So good to see you! Ron wanted to be here but Molly made this whole fuss, he's moving out and she's been on him all week about cleaning. We found a pixie infestation under a floorboard, and oh, it was bad." Harry laughed, drawing back from his bear hug on Hermione. "I've got to tell you all about when we get home."

Hermione noticed her parents smiles fade when Harry mentioned 'home'. She looked to them, tears already forming in her eyes. Her dad came up to her and put her in a tight hug.

"We'll be along, sweetheart. We'll be home before you know it, doing our fry ups and watching telly. I promise." He said to her, before kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes Hermione," He mother stated. "Just make sure to lock up before you leave. I saw the key copy you left us, thank you. Remember to write us, I also have the old home phone number written. Ill call you tomorrow to make sure you got there. Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!" Mrs Granger began crying. Her father began to pull them both into a family hug.

Harry tried to focus on the clock in the next room. It began to chime and he cleared his throat.

"We've got to get going Mione." Harry said, staring at the ceiling. He envied her in a way. Wished he could hold his parents like she could. Hermione sniffled and took Harry's hand, and they walked outside together. They waved bye to her parents before Harry took a men's hair comb out of his pocket. Hermione took one side and in an instant, the Grangers saw their daughter disappear.

The first thing Hermione heard was the church bells ringing. Judging by the sun it was around noon. She abruptly pushed Harry away, looking around to see if anyone caught them. Thankfully the tall hedges would hide them. She looked down and reached for her house key before letting herself in, not making eye contact with Harry.

"Hermione?" He asked as she let herself in. She didn't acknowledge him, just walked inside and began taking stock of the pantry, conjuring a pen and pad and writing what groceries would be needed. Then she made a to- do list for helping her parents get back on track for their dental practice.

"Hermione?" Harry asked again, slowly approaching her. She let out a slight hum but still didn't look at him.

"Hermione!" Harry raised his voice. She shook her head and kept writing. Harry walked over to her, snatched the pen out of her hand and grabber her arms. "Talk to me!" He yelled at her. Hermione's lip began to quiver. He could feel the flood gates opening and held her tight while she cried so hard her entire body shook.

"I just got them back! I just got them back Harry! And I LEFT them. AGAIN!" She cried into his shoulder, Harry could feel the tears slowly soaking his thick sweater. He began to stroke her back firmly. He kissed her cheek.

"It will be okay Mione. When the time comes, Ill escort them back myself. Your parents are alive and safe 'Mi. Count your blessings, please." He implored her. He held her for a few more minutes, every now and then giving her a squeeze. He slowly felt her shaking turn into shudders, then just sniffles would come out of her.

"I'm sorry Harry. I know I should be grateful." She sniffed. "I just can't believe how much that man took from me. How much he took from all of us." She looked up at him, another tear escaping her eye. Harry wiped her cheek with his thumb.

"Tom Riddle took a lot from a lot of people, Hermione. We have each other, we have Ron, all the Weasleys. Your parents will be home soon. We have so much to be thankful for." He gave her one last squeeze and released her. "What can I do to help?" He watched as Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Call Ron?" She asked "And can we go to Tesco?" She blushed. "I think I left my toothbrush."

...

"Naaaandos." Ron said, the red marquee seemed to be drawing him further in. Hermione looked over to him, scandalized. What was with this guy and chicken? They were walking back from the grocer when Ron took a wrong turn and seemingly floated to the restaurant, arms full of shopping bags.

"We'll come later Ronald, we've got to get this milk in the fridge."

"Argh, just let me put a stasis on everything, I'm hungry woman." Ron grumbled back. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Woman?! My parents named me Hermione because that's what they wanted me to be called! I'm leaving you here, find your own way back!" Hermione snapped. It had been a long day, she just wanted to sit on the sofa and turn her brain off. Harry had gone back to give report on her arrival and get the floo connected to her home.

She stomped through the streets, bags swinging like pendulums in her arms. Ron caught up with her easily, one of the perks of having long legs she assumed. He brooded next to her the remainder of the walk. They reached her home, he used a wandless alohomora, and let her in first. She dumped the groceries on the kitchen worktop, glaring at Ron. Ronald put his bags down and began to sort and put the items away magically.

"What's wrong? And don't say 'nothing' cause I know you're at least very annoyed with me." He glanced at her, she had her eyes narrowed at him. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. He was in for in it, surely.

"It's been an incredibly long day Ronald. I just got my parents back, and I had to leave them- again. As much as I've missed being with you this past week, and I have trust me I have, I want my parents back! Why can't it just be simple? Why can't my life just be uncomplicated? Why did it have to be me?!" She fumed, chest heaving. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione was a passionate person, he understood this has very little to do with him. He slowly walked up to her and gently wrapped her in his arms.

"That wasn't so hard, was it Love?" He whispered in her hair. "Things will come together I promise. We'll probably be back here by Christmas, your folks watching telly while we steal kisses here. Hey, I might even be able to silent apparate by then! Maybe I can sneak into your room, hmm?" He joked. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Hermione giggle in his arms.

"Heh, oh Ron, I don't think apparation can be done quietly. But if anyone could do it, it would be you. Your magic is getting stronger. I'm a bit jealous to be honest." She looked up at him and pecked him on the cheek. "Mm, I have to finish putting some stuff into my bathroom." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a bag, shaking her head at all the muggle junk food Ronald got, and went upstairs.

She reached her bedroom, eyeing the sparse decorations she had put up after she initially came home. _Home_ she thought to herself. She smirked and walked over to her closet, loosened a board at the base, and pulled out her old musical box. It played Claire De Lune when opened, revealing a small ballerina slowly turning in circles. There were some miniature items inside that reminded Hermione of when her parents took up building working doll houses as a hobby. She tipped the items into her hand, placing them at points in the room, then pointed her wand. Book cases blossomed from their spots. Literal trees of knowledge were sprouting in her room. She walked to her night stand and went through her beaded bag. She hadn't had the chance to unpack yet.

She could hear Ronald playing music downstairs, fairly loudly. She heard a slight crash in the garden and peeked out her window. Ron, stupid sexy Ronald, was shirtless in the back yard, walking up to the shed. She reached her hand into her bag and pulled out the preserved bouquet her parents gave her. Placing it on the windows ledge, she continued to watch Ron sort through various tools, finally settling on the hedge trimmers and went to work. She loved when he did things the muggle way. Especially when he was shirtless.

She began going from room to room, putting finishing touches here and there. Stepping into her parents office, she checked the computer connections and made sure everything would be up and running. Slowly but surely she made her way downstairs. The house was already very clean and she could tell the floo connection was being done. Soot and ashes would trickle down the chimney, past the tiles and onto the carpet. Hermione pointed her wand and cleaned them off, though they seemed to keep coming in. She left it. She would clean it up once they were finished. She made her way to the kitchen, and watched Ron through the windows from the breakfast nook.

He was sweaty now, muscles gleaming in the sun. Now and then he would shake his head to the side to keep his hair out of his eyes. Hermione set out to make some lemonade for him. She caught some fast movements from the corner of her eye, Ronald was dancing! Or… attempting to summon the spirits of his ancestors? Hermione heard him beginning to yell, so she walked outside.

"If anything could ever be this good aaaaagain!" He tossed his right arm in the air. "The only thing I'll ever ask of you!" He yelled, turning toward Hermione and pointing right at her. She busted out laughing, having caught him playing Rock Star. Ah, air guitar. Of course.

"Ya like it? Dad took me to… I dunno, this humongous building with all these shops and I found more CD's. It was insane. We went to a music shop in town, at home, but it was nothing like this place. A bit terrifying, actually." He laughed. He grabbed a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped his face. "That for me?" he asked, gesturing to the pitcher on the table inside. Hermione was pulled from her reverie.

"Oh, yeah, of course." She stuttered. Ron winked and walked by her. Geez she hated it when he reduced her to a hormonal teenager. Her eyes followed him into the house, eyeing his arse. More than once Hermione caught herself staring. His back was absolutely ripped, so many muscles. She like the watch them tense and relax as he washed his hands in the sink, splashing water on his face. He had to have known she was watching, he was flexing purposely. He downed his drink quickly, sighing as he gathered his breath.

"I think a shower is in order hmm?" He leaned back on the lip of the sink and licked his lips at her.

"Mm? Mmhm, yes it is." She stated. She followed him upstairs to her own room. He looked happy to see her books back in order, her Gryffindor quidditch pennant pinned to the wall. She took a deep breath and smiled at him, tilting her head to her bathroom. She left a trail of clothes behind her, a sock here, bra there, hair tie waaay over there on the far side. He stopped her in the bathroom in front of her small vanity.

"Mmm, I could gobble you up Love. He ran his fingers down her arms, eyes roving all over. He turned her to face the mirror. "If memory serves me right, this is where we left off at the hotel, hmm?" He breathed into her hair, chest fully pressed against her back. She nodded demurely. "I think this is where we'll pick up then." He went for the other side of her neck, unfastening his pants.

Hermione instantly felt his cock poking between her arsecheeks. She blushed when he gently pushed his hips back and forth, never penetrating between. His hands wandered all over her. First firmly over her chest, almost not sexually, as if he were just appreciating her body. He hummed against her next while his fingertips teased her breasts, running circles around her nipples. He gently took one in each hand and seemingly appraised it in the mirror, enjoying the sight of her eyes fluttering shut.

She reached back quickly to grasp his cock, gently pumping it , her soft hand grazing over his sensitive flesh. She put the hand to her mouth, licked it, and went back to his dick, palming the tip. He growled at her, pinching both nipples. She hissed at him, squeezing his dick harder. One of his hands dipped to hers, he laced their fingers together and planted her hand at her own breast, returning his own hand to her nether region.

"These perfect curls." He said, nipping her jaw line. "Don't you EVER charm these straight. They're mine." He bit out at her, tugging the hair gently and massaging her mound. It felt incredible, relaxing. His finger slid inside her outer lips. "The perfect pussy lips of yours, Mione. So soft, mmmm, puffy and swollen for me. I wonder how much you really missed me." Hermione's head fell back against the crook of his neck, two fingers slid inside her labia and slipped down the long slit. His fingers slid out of her and he began toying with her lips, spreading them wide and pinching them closed. "Touch your tits." He whispered harshly.

Immediately her hands began grabbing her breasts. Her hand was wet from his precum while pumping him. She showed him the slickness and licked off, humming at the taste. She pulled and teased herself while Ronald played with her quim. His hand moved between her thighs and spread them, picking one up and putting it on the vanity. He slightly pushed her to lean over, sticking her ass out to him. He dipped his fingers right up her quim and used her moisture to coat her thick swollen lips.

In one motion his cock was shoved inside her. Ahhh, she missed this.

"You like how this feels Love? Fat cock in you hmm?" He admonished her. He had one hand at her hip to help keep her steady, his cock driving in and out of her. "This makes your sweet arse jiggle. Oh I wish you could see this view love. But for now I want you to watch in the mirror." His hand went to her chin, so she was facing the mirror head on. "Look at it" He purred. She shuddered as she saw the wide length of him going back and forth. It was mesmerizing. Like watching a rod go in and out of a piece of machinery she once saw on telly. His cock was shimmering with her juices. She couldn't look away.

"You have no idea how….fucking incredible you are Hermione. Gods I love fucking you. Look at that fat cock, going in your tight quim. It feels like velvet tightly wrapped on me. You feel so bloody…." His voice trailed off and Hermione took the opportunity to close her eyes and just feel him in her, squeezing herself around him.

"AHHH!" She yelped. Ron must have summoned what seemed like a sex toy. He had her so far spread out, when she looked down, she could see the tip of her clitoris peeking out between her lips. Ronald took an odd shaped vibrator and placed it against her clit. Immediately she screamed. It was so powerful she felt like her bits were melting off.

He continued to ram into her, both her hands firmly planted in front of her, while he held the vibrator against her. Each thrust made exaggerated the vibration against her body and she began to coil. She pushed herself hard back onto his cock as he pushed forward, sending her into a violent orgasm. She witnessed herself squirt onto his hand while he made her ride out her orgasm against the still vibrating toy, dropping it to the floor once he felt his own orgasm coming. He bent her completely over and fucked her, spanking her cheeks while her cunt squeezed him. She couldn't tell whose screams were whose.

She was still shaking when Ronald slipped out of her. She moaned loudly at the loss, still bent over, head in the sink of her vanity. He kissed her arse, which was red by now, from his repeated smacks. After a couple of minutes Hermione was finally able to stand, groaning while stretched her tired muscles out. A thick string of cum ran down her leg, she nudged Ron out of the way.

"I get to go first! I've a bit of YOU running down my leg." She laughed, carefully stepping into the shower. Ron smacked her bum, she hissed and narrowed her eyes at him. She began washing her hair as Ron got in with her, circling his arms around her and letting her bubbly head simultaneously wash his front. Her stomach growled loudly. Ron chuckled at her.

"Nando's?" Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione threw her head back and laughed.

"I love you so much Ronald." She carefully turned to face him.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He dipped his head down and kissed her.

Suddenly a loud crash came from downstairs. Ron washed himself quickly, grabbed a towel and his wand, before bolting out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione squeezed the last of the shampoo out of her hair and followed suit.

She nearly tripped on the last step, but was soon met with a figure covered completely in ash, slightly shorter than her boyfriend. Ron's entire left side was dirty.

"Hey, Mione." Harry said, waving slightly, before completely turning away from his barely clothed practically sister. "Floo's connected. Bit dirty." He looked awkwardly around the house, realizing he had obviously interrupted a shower between his two best friends. "I'll just wash up if that's okay?"

"Sure, Harry." Hermione sighed, watching Ronald vanish the soot and ash from the entire living room. She trekked back upstairs and dried her hair magically. She had already unpacked all her clothes but couldn't manage to find anything to wear. She ventured to her closet and spotted an old gem- a light green and pale blue plaid skirt, paired with her light blue tee would be perfect. She fancied herself a Liv Tyler (from Empire Records) look alike in this outfit. She spotted her black combat boots and slipped them on. Ron was already back upstairs rummaging through his ruck sack when he turned to look at her.

"Whew yowza!" He catcalled. "I hope Hogwarts updates the girls uniforms to that!" He snapped his fingers in the air as though he had just burned them. She laughed as Ron pulled his pants up. He was wearing some denims and a deep green shirt. She loved him in green.

"So," she said, lacing up her boots. "Nandos?" She grinned up at Ron.

"I love you so much."

"So what was that?" Hermione asked, grinning at Ronald over her chicken plate.

"Hnnwuh?" Ron replied, mouth full. She grimaced at him, then smiled and blushed.

"You know… that…toy? You used?" She whispered, turning her head in every direction to make sure they wouldn't be heard.

"Oh, thought you would enjoy it." He winked, taking a sip from his cup. "It's something George is having me test out for the shop."

Hermione choked.

"Don't worry, don't worry he's being very mature about it. You okay?" He asked, rubbing circles on her back till she shopped coughing. "He wanted to test a new line of products. I think it's a cool idea he has actually." He paused, looking around.

"It's part of a set." He whispered.

"A set…? Of more?" She asked, sipping her water.

"Yeah. You get… a piece, and I get one too. They're charmed in a way that if we wanted to, we could use them together."

"Together?"

"Well yeah, in a way. Say you and I are far apart and can't floo or apparate?" He paused, waiting for her to nod in understanding. "If we're apart, we can set a date of sorts. When I use mine, yours will mimic the strength at which I put …pressure on my…ahem, self." Hermione began to redden. She was almost proud Ronald could discuss this so bluntly. "So if I'm moving quickly, your 'wand' is charmed to reflect that speed. Now, the same goes for you. You know how you sometimes squeeze me, when I'm inside? If you do that on your piece, I'll feel it on mine." He smiled proudly.

"That's quite impressive magic." Hermione confessed. "I take it you've decided on taking that offer then?" She asked. Ron slowly nodded.

"Talked to Kingsley just before you and Harry came back."

They took a moment to stare at each other. Hermione nodded.

"This will be good for us." Hermione stated.

"Yup, and I can come to Hogwarts if there's an emergency, I'll meet you for all the Hogsmeade trips, I'll owl you everyday, I can firecall you, we've still got our DA coins. We'll never not talk to each other." Ron finished, smiling.

"Right, never more than a moment away from each other." Hermione smiled back.


	8. The Trial

Disclaimer: These are not my characters.

…

"I told you we would be late Ronald! But noooo, someone just had to have it this morning!" Hermione teased Ron. They were practically flying down the halls to the courts. They were due to be in session in an hour to give testimony. They were supposed to be there to meet Harry, four minutes ago.

"Hey, you could have said no, don't you dare blame me." Ron retorted, "This way" he grabbed her hand and turned down the next corridor, slamming into Harry.

"Geez Ron, watch out!" Harry huffed, taking his glasses off to clean them on his robe. "They're keeping us in a holding room just down that way" He pointed "with the other witnesses. Dean, Luna and Ollivander are there. Doesn't look good for them." Harry said grimly. Ron scowled.

"Good, whatever those people get is too good for them." Ronald said grimly.

"Ron we're not here to give our opinions, we're here to give the facts." Hermione said pointedly. She took his hand and led him to the room Harry pointed out.

"I'll be right there, I've just got to use the bathroom." Harry said, pointing in another direction. Hermione paused at the door and took deep breath. She hadn't seen anyone aside from the Weasleys since the battle.

She opened the door and immediately wondered why she was so nervous. Luna was in a far corner, staring into space dreamily. Dean was at what appeared to be a refreshment table, fixing tea and Mr Ollivander was sitting in the center of the room, facing towards what seemed to be a window.

The room almost reminded her of a production area from a talk show. She had once visited a BBC studio and got to see where the news was broadcasted. This room was similar to what she saw then: a small, closed off room, with a window to see what was happening. Though of course there was no actual equipment in this room, she almost thought of a police questioning room with double sided glass till she looked out the window.

She saw the full court room. There was a large podium, with one large spot in the center that was elevated, to seat multiple people. And smaller seats on either side, that sat lower. It was almost like a regular muggle type court room. She could see the center had a strange caged dome with spikes pointing inward, and was empty currently. _That must be where they put the accused._ She thought idly.

She felt Ronald reach for her hand, bringing her back to reality. Dean had walked up to them. He looked great, compared to when she last had seen him at Hogwarts. She smiled tightly at him while Ron shook his hand.

"Long time no see huh?" Dean joked.

"Yeah, right?" She laughed nervously. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. They're on break right now, trying the wife Malfoy. They take us from the door" He pointed to a door near the table. "and we give our accounts one by one. They've charmed this room so we can't hear everything they're saying though. Some of it has been deemed 'sensitive' and not for public. Which I understand, you don't want some reporter leaking news before a decision was made. But people deserve to know what happened. They need to know how bad it was for us." Dean said, shaking his head. "They gave us a list of the charges against them, so make sure they didn't miss anything." Dean turned back, walked over to a chair and plucked a piece of parchment from it. He handed it to Ron.

"This is a joke." Ron said, huffing. "We all know that family is going to buy their freedom anyway. Bloody ridiculous. Look at Narcissa's accusations. Barely anything." He shoved the paper into Hermione's hands.

 **Narcissa Malfoy: Aiding and abetting Tom Riddle, aka the Dark Lord, aka Lord Voldemort, participation in the Battle of Malfoy Manor.**

 **Draco Malfoy: Death eater status, attempted murder of Katie Bell, attempted murder of Ronald Weasley, attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, repeated use of Imperious on Mme Rosemerta, releasing death eaters into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, participation in the Battle of Malfoy Manoy.**

 **Lucius Malfoy: Death eater status, escape from Azkaban, aiding and abetting Tom Riddle, conspiracy to commit treason, treason, use of all three unforgivable curses (multiple infractions) breaking and entering into Hogwarts while being a death eater, participation in death eater gathering, breaking the international statute of secrecy, active participation in the Battle of Malfoy Manor.**

Hermione's stomach began turning. She supposed since it was only Bellatrix who actually tortured her, the Malfoys would not be charged. She could feel her scar prickling, she was getting queasy, the room was starting to turn-

"Mione? You okay?" Ron asked, grabbing her arm to steady her. She shook her head absently.

"Maybe I should've eaten something. I'm just really nervous Ronald." She said apologetically. He began guiding her to a seat.

"Just take a seat, I'll make you a cuppa and see what they've got in way of biscuits, okay?" Ron asked. She smiled and nodded. She heard Harry come back into the room and take the seat next to her. He placed his hand on hers, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Ron took the seat on her, handing her a cup of earl grey and a plain shortbread. She muttered a thank you and kissed his cheek.

The door they came in opened up, revealing a man in barrister robes. He gathered everyone in the seats and explained the proceedings. They would be called in alphabetical order. He mentioned they had a trained staff on hand to prevent any wandless or wordless magic being used on them so they could give testimony without fear of being harmed. Trained mind healers were also available should they wish to submit evidence via pensieve collection. Aurors were within the seating should any trouble arise. They would take oaths to tell the complete truth, to the best of their recollections.

Hermione bit her lip, nibbling and gently breaking the skin. Ron noticed and told her she had nothing to worry about, just go and tell the truth. She would be first to go in, she felt like she was going to be sick.

All too soon the trial began. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy sat on either side of the main podium, while two magistrates were seated at the higher podium. Hermione's stomach coiled. Was is possible to vomit, have explosive diarrhea AND start her menstrual cycle? That's how her body felt! A figure began to rise into the cage dome in the center of the room. Lucius Malfoy. Yes, she was going to be sick.

They had begun speaking, Hermione could see mouths moving, though she couldn't hear. What she wouldn't give for a pair of extendable ears. A barrister walked up to Lucius and began speaking, Lucius shrunk away from him. In no time, Lucius was standing within the spiked cage, crouched to avoid harming himself. She wished she could hear what looked like him losing his mind.

All of the Malfoys were thin. Narcissa, whom she always thought was rather pretty (save for the ugly faces she made) looked dull now. The once blond locks that framed her face were growing out to show her natural black hair, a sign she could no longer use magic. Draco Malfoy looked almost like an awful caricature of his formal self. His face was so thin it made his eyeballs protrude from his face. His cheek bones were sunken in, but his face remained perfectly stoic. Hermione envied his ability to be so stoic. The Barrister nodded towards their small room and a guard opened the door. Fuck.

The guard called her forward. She looked to Ronald, who gave her a quick peck and said 'I love you' before releasing her hand for her to leave. She met the guard, who slowly walked in front of her. Her heels clacked loudly on the marble floor, she was terrified she would slip and lose her footing. The guard conjured a chair and parked it between the cage Lucius was in and the podium, facing the judges. Before seating her, she took an oath to tell the complete truth.

Her heart was pounding, thudding loudly in her ears. She focused all her attention on the barrister who was attempting to comfort her with a smile. Attempting and failing. The barrister said something she couldn't hear over the sound of her own heartbeat.

"Miss Granger, would you please explain to the judges the circumstances of how you came to be at Malfoy Manor in late March, near Easter." His deep voice resonated in the room.

"Yes, sir. I was traveling with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. We were considered enemies of the state at that time, myself being Undesirable number two." She paused, looking to say the right thing. "While traveling, he broke the taboo-"

"Who broke what taboo Miss Granger?"

"Harry Potter broke Voldemorts taboo." She paused, hearing the hiss in the courtroom. "He said his the taboo'd name, and we were found by a group of snatchers. I do not recall hearing their names. We ran, we ran from the snatchers as fast as we could but we were caught. I hit Harry with a stinging jinx to hopefully disguise him. His status was undesirable number one, and I wanted to keep him safe, so I thought swelling his face would hopefully deter them from turning us in." She took a deep breath in.

"And how did you come to be at Malfoy Manor?" The barrister pressed.

"The snatchers decided rather than take us to the ministry, they would take us to the Malfoys. I assumed they supposed the Malfoy family would pay more than the ministry for our capture." She stopped to lick her lips. "We were apparated to the gates of the Manor, and met by Bellatrix LeStrange, who asked us to be taken into the manor."

"Thank you Miss Granger. And upon arriving inside Malfoy Manor, what happened? How were you treated?"

"Hu, ah." She stuttered." Sorry. I-we-three… Harry was thrown in front of Bellatrix LeStrange while Ronald and I were held back. Malfoy was called to look at him and-"

"Please be specific Miss Granger, there are three Malfoys on trial today, within this room."

"Draco Malfoy, sorry. Draco Malfoy was called to identify him. Bellatrix mentioned something along the lines of if Harry wasn't really Harry Potter, the Dark Lord would be very angry with them. Draco Malfoy could not identify him, saying something like he couldn't be sure." She looked up at Malfoy now, who was staring at her with a cool indifference. "He did not identify any of us, although we attended Hogwarts together from our first year." She took in a sharp breath.

"Is that all Miss Granger?"

"No sir, I'm not quite done. While Malfoy- Draco- sorry, was attempting to identify Harry, Bellatrix noticed one of the snatchers had something which she understood to be in her private vault in Gringotts." She looked at the judges. "The Sword of Gryffindor was in my bag when they searched it. For whatever reason, Bellatrix thought it was in her vault, and questioned us how it can to be in our… in my bag."

Hermione paused and closed her eyes. The room was getting smaller. She had to press on.

"Ms LeStrange ordered Ronald and Harry to the dungeons, and asked I stay behind for questioning. She was convinced I had stolen it. She held me down, brought her face close to my own. She spat at me, stuck me to the floor. She-" Hermione bowed her head down, ashamed of herself. "She took out a blade when I refused to talk." She felt a sneer cover her face. "At first, she crucio'd me. I don't know how long for, each second was an eternity. It was only her though, none of the Malfoys were part of my torture. Lucius and Narcissa stood behind her, not even so much at sparing a glance my way when I screamed."

She sucked in a breath from between her teeth.

"I still didn't talk. That's when she used the dagger." Hermione's hand gingerly went to arm, slowly pulling the robe back. "She took her time carving each letter into my arm. She would pause to admire her work, and question me more." Hermione stopped and shut her eyes. Tears were welling up, she didn't want anyone to see. She could feel everyone's gaze on her. She felt alone in the small room, she willed herself to speak.

"I think it was after the third round of the torture curse, when Malfoy- " She looked directly at him. "Draco Malfoy had his own wand pointed at me." She shuddered. "I thought Bellatrix had severed a nerve in my spine, I couldn't feel my lower half. That's when I noticed Draco's wand pointed at me. He was twirling it. I don't know what spell it was, but it was a type of numbing spell." She looked deeply into Malfoy's eyes, while his remained on her. She could see a spark of recognition, he was recalling the memory as well. "I don't know what is on record for Draco Malfoy, but he somehow entered my mind. He apologized profusely to me, and asked me to stay still as possible. I could feel my body healing before the connection broke, and LeStrange began her torture again. He was standing behind her at the time, trying to get a good aim on me. I couldn't hold still under her curse, and I saw Draco Malfoy lift his wand to her, to Bellatrix, before Ronald and Harry entered the room, with a house elf."

She paused, trying to gather her memory

"At this point everything is just a blur. I don't recall much, but there was an altercation, I was pulled to my feet and something sharp was at my throat. I assumed it was the same cursed blade. Bellatrix told them to drop their wands or she would kill me. I recall looking at the ceiling and seeing movement, but couldn't quite make out what was happening. A chandelier had been loosened, and Ronald reached for me, pulled me away from her safely. And we apparated out." She finished, making eye contact with both judges.

"That is all of Malfoy Manor I can recall, I would like to submit the memory for pensieve review." She said to the barrister. He nodded and motioned for a young woman in healer robes. She stiffly walked up to Hermione and slowly pulled her wand out. She asked her to focus on that sole memory before her wand began to gather the memory, like a fluffy silvery thread.

"Is there anything else you wish to add regarding the Malfoys, Miss Granger?" The barrister asked.

"Yes please. I would like to add that in regards to his actions at Malfoy Manor, if Draco Malfoy had not begun the initial healing of my injuries, I may have died. Without his efforts, I may not be here to give my testimony. Further, regarding Mr and Mrs Malfoy, they were not part of my actual torture. Mrs Malfoy seemed as though she would be sick and at one moment nearly fainted, when Mr Lucius Malfoy had to support her." She turned to face Draco. "We were just children, doing what the adults around us told us to. We weren't meant to be soldiers, we shouldn't have been put in these situations to begin with. Draco Malfoy was encouraged from a young age to hate people like me. To think we are beneath, less than. He may very well still think so, but he may have saved my life that day. I'll be forever in his debt."

"I would also like to add Barrister, that at the battle of Hogwarts I witnessed no participation from Draco Malfoy fighting against the Order. I never once saw a curse, hex, jinx, anything leave his wand. He was on our side in the end, and only went to his mother after she called for him." She nodded briefly. "That is all, thank you." She slowly rose to her feet, feeling the eyes of all the Malfoys on her back while the guard escorted her back to the room. Ronald opened the door and brought her in. He pulled her into a fierce hug and brought her to her seat. The door was sealed again and the barrister was talking.

Hermione felt numb as Ronald began to rub her shoulders. The minutes ticked by slowly as they all watched the barrister address the judges and questioned the Malfoys. She had never felt pity for Lucius but this day was changing that. He was like a phoenix at the end of its life cycle. She could recognize he was once handsome, regal even, but now he was just a shadow of a mad man. His hair was thinning, matted and tangled. The bags under his eyes were a strange pinkish gray.

It was agony witnessing the trials. Slowly they were called, Luna right after her. It was frustrating, not being able to see her face. This is what Ron and Harry must have felt like when she was there. Mr Ollivander was next, and actually took much longer than Luna. Harry took the longest out of everyone-at one point he stood from his chair and was approached by the guard, then sat back down. Hermione couldn't figure out what all Harry had to say that would take so long.

The trial broke for a lunch break, as the guard escorted Harry back to the room. They were advised not to speak of whatever they had told the judges and barrister. The food at the refreshment table vanished, and was replaced by sandwiches cut into quarters, along with greens, crisps and fresh fruit. Everyone picked a chair and pulled it up to the table, smiling tightly at each other.

"Luna," Hermione said. Luna smiled brightly at her, blue eyes all but bulging out of her head. "How is your father doing?"

"He's quite well thanks for asking. Upset that his Crumple-horned Snorkack exploded. He was rather excited about it you see, it was one of his most prized possessions."

Ahhh, Hermione missed the nonsense that Luna brought to her life. She didn't have the heart to tell her it was an Erumpet horn.

"I think I'm going to ask Hagrid if he needs an assistant this year for Care of Magical Creatures." Luna continued. "I find the creatures he likes most fascinating." She said dreamily. Hermione smiled and nodded.

Silence draped the room, the occasional clatter of silverware rang through the room. Everyone was smiling politely, no one making eye contact, except for Ronald and Hermione. They were sat next to each other and every so often Ronald would rub her knee to calm her nerves. She sensed he may be getting more nervous as his time came up. Too bad they couldn't discuss anything. Hermione winced, her tea was still too hot.

"Alright Love?" Ronald asked, concern written on his face.

"Mhmm, tea is just a touch too hot right now." She nodded at him.

"I always wondered when you two would confess your love for each other." Luna interrupted. "It was so obvious at the Battle. He looks at you the way Neville looks at me." She smiled wistfully. Silence washed over them again. Hermione tucked into the cut watermelon, she needed to cool her burnt tongue.

They remained silent and lunch break ended, all but tea and biscuits vanished from the table. They sat the chairs facing the window once again as proceedings began. Dean was escorted by the guard next. Everyone looked on as they began to question him.

Hermione couldn't see has face, but Dean's head was tilted down and his shoulders began to shake. A hand went to his face. He was crying. Hermione's heart broke seeing her good friend cry. Ronald was angry, muttering under his breath about the blasted Malfoys. Dean was escorted back, his usually warm brown eyes now pink and puffy. Luna hugged him as he took his seat.

"Guess it'll be my turn now, soon." Ron breathed out. She could already see his ears turning pink.

"Don't be nervous Ronald, just tell the truth as best as you can." She said, stroking the top of his thigh gently. She tipped his chin to face her. "I love you. We'll be home soon right?" She asked, smiling.

"I love you Hermione. Yeah, lets get some Nandos tonight." He quipped, lips turning up into a weak smile. Hermione nodded vigorously.

The guard came up to the room, and asked for Ronald. Hermione gave his hand one tight squeeze before he stood, and followed the guard out. Hermione was so nervous for him. She personally had had enough violence to last the rest of her life. Ronald was out for blood still, the death of his brother still haunted him.

This much was clear when Ronald stood up and pointed at Lucius. Hermione could make out the veins in his neck he must have been yelling. The guard quickly approached him and coaxed him to sit again. No less than five minutes later he was on his feet again. He faced the guard and put his hands up, and sat back down. Eventually a healer came and pulled multiple memories from him. Ronald was levitated and escorted back into the glass room.

"He's fine, just a bit groggy, we pulled some memories from him." The healer stated. Hermione nodded, pursing her lips at her poor boyfriend. The guard spoke.

"You all are free to go today. We ask that you not discuss your experience until the accusations are leveled, and proceedings are published. Thank you all for your cooperation," The guard grumbled, eyeing Ronald warily. "and for your services to our community. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Hermione eyed Ronald, who was coming around. His eyes began to focus and he smiled at Hermione.

"Good thing I kept calm eh?" He chuckled.


	9. Letters

This isn't mine. Enjoy. Or don't, whatever haha.

…

"Those fuckers!" Ron yelled, slamming the paper down on the table top. Hermione jumped back, the hot tea that spilled over scalded her hand. She saw the Daily Prophet crumbled up in front on her. Ronald stormed out the back into her parent's garden.

It was the Sunday following the trial they had to give testimony. Hermione picked up the paper gingerly, afraid it might somehow sting her fingers.

 **Malfoy Trial Completed**

 **The Malfoys will be released at a date to be later determined, concluding their nearly four month stay in Azkaban prison. The Malfoys were captured and immediately detained following the Battle of Hogwarts where Tom Riddle was destroyed and his army of Death Eaters disbanded.**

 **Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy has been sentenced to house arrest for the next five years with opportunity to end the sentence early, good behavior permitting. Her charges were aiding and abetting Tom Riddle.**

 **Mr. Lucius Malfoy was initially sentenced to a life in Azkaban for his numerous charges (attempted murder, murder of muggles, known death eater status, etc) however after intervention of the Malfoy Family private barristers was sentenced to a lifetime of house arrest, and has been stripped of his wand. He will be forced to pay reparations to the families of muggles whom he killed, as well as sentenced to community services to be determined at a later time.**

 **Young Mr. Draco Malfoy has been sentenced to a five year probationary period, in which he may not leave his home, except to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His attendance is mandatory and the terms of his probation decree he take Muggle Studies, and pass with an Exceeds Expectations or better. Failure to do so will result in him repeating the course until the grade is achieved. His wand has been left on restricted status so he may only perform simple household spells, minor healing spells, cleansing spells, as well as spells and charms required while he is in attendance at school.**

 **The entire Malfoy family requests the general public respect their privacy during these very trying time for their family. No further comment has been made by the Malfoy family Barrister**

Below the article was a photo of Lucius and Narcissa, on either side of Draco, covering his face from the flash of the camera. The article went on, about their testimonies, various allowances having to be made, the testimony of one Harry Potter seems to have been the saving grace of the family. How is it these reporters knew all this when the witnesses themselves couldn't speak to anyone?

Hermione sighed and folded the paper over. Ronald was blasting his death metal in the garden shed. She knew Ron was a passionate person, but these past couple of days seemed to bring out an almost violent side to him. Her heart ached for Ron, she knew this wasn't the real him, but he was going through a lot. She wanted to ask him (maybe beg) to go back to school with her. He wasn't over the death of his brother and she knew auror training would be difficult.

Ronald was to start training soon. She wasn't particularly looking forward to it. She knew on one hand her education should be her main focus, but she couldn't help wondering if he was making the right choice not finishing school. She shook her head and stood, making her way down the garden to the shed.

She made to knock then decided not to, there was no way he would hear her. She slowly pushed the door open and found Ronald clipping his broomstick he had brought from home. He looked to the stereo and lowered the volume with a nod.

"You're getting good at that. Wandless?"

"Yup." He stayed focused on his broom. He paused from his broom and looked up at her. "I knew…Hermione, I knew they would get off. That man nearly killed my baby sister!" He shouted. "And he gets off, scott free. He almost took you away from me." He sniffed, a single tear sliding down his face. "When I think of how I almost lost you, when the Basilisk came for you, in the department of mysteries, especially that night at the manor. It makes me sick 'Mi." He looked away, rubbing his face on his shirt. "I dunno what I'd do without you, Mione." He stood suddenly, briskly walked to her and hugged her tightly. "You're my world." He whispered into her hair.

Hermione breathed deeply. She wasn't sure what she could say to that. She put her hands on either side of his face, wiping away stray tears. She got on her tiptoes and kissed his nose.

"But he failed Ronald, he couldn't take me away from you. He couldn't take Ginny, or Harry. He's a weak man, who thrived off of terrorizing others. He married a weak woman that bent to his will even when she knew it would endanger their family. They had a weak son who believed everything he was told about pureblood superiority." She kissed him on the chin and stared in his eyes.

"But we were stronger Ronald. We prevailed, we fought and we won. We were made stronger by each other. The love that we have for each other, and our families, our friends- it's stronger than their hate. Do you understand Ron? Love, is what makes us strong, what makes you stronger. And I'll always be here for you Ron. We've been through hell and back, but we made it." She paused and grabbed his hand, gently placing it over her breast.

"Do you feel that Ronald? That's my heart, and it's still beating after all they tried to tear us down. It's beating still and it's beating for you, Love. Beats like a drum, for you. I love you Ron, and I'm so proud of the man you've become." She laid her lips across his own and kissed him deeply. She held his head in her hands, cradling him. Ron kissed her back just as fiercely, till she began to get off to tiptoes, back to her normal height. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"I love you 'Mi." His voice cracked.

"I love you, Ronald."

They held each other till the CD went out.

"Ronald that's disgusti- uh, euh" Hermione gagged. They were tidying up Ronald's room at Grim, and a cup on the night stand had begun to mold.

"What's that, Love?" He peered over, seeing tiny islands of mold sprouting in his tea cup. "Uh!" He covered his mouth immediately. "Sorry," he gagged. "must be the tea from before I left to your place. Kreacher refuses to do my tidy ups cause I've been trying to pay him. That elf is a menace." He glanced at the cup intently before it the mold vanished, all stains gone, the cup was sparkling. He grinned.

"You're amazing Ronald! I wish I could do wordless." Hermione was envious. She was proud that she was first to get her Apparation License of the three of them, but she was getting jealous of not being as advanced as Ronald.

"Can you show me? How to do it?" She asked Ron, batting her eyes and pushing her breasts together.

"Maybe. Maybe we can set up a little lesson for you, Miss Granger." He winked at her.

"Oh, that would be lovely…Professor Weasley." She gave him a teasing smile. Ron rolled his shoulders back and brought himself to his full height, she reached his shoulder.

"First off Miss Granger," He said, pulling at the neck of her blouse. "you're not in the proper uniform. Students should maintain proper decorum during lessons. I think that will be five house points." Hermione let out a false gasp.

"But sir, please! I wasn't aware I would have a lesson today. Please don't take points, I'll do whatever it takes not to get my whole house in trouble." She batted her eyes at him, breathing in deeply to inflate her chest while he looked down her top.

"Mmm, anything you say?" He began to look at the ceiling, pretending to think of something "well I can think of a cou-"

"GROSS!" Ginny shouted, turning green from the door. Had that been open? She smiled at Hermione. "Ahhhh Hermione, it's been too long! Mum's down stairs Ron, be glad it wasn't her that came to get you two. Perverts. "

"Like you and Harry haven't-" Hermione began.

"Gross Mione, that's my baby sister and my best mate." Ron said. He turned to Ginny. "What's Mum doing here?"

"She wanted to have a look at the place, make sure that doxy infestation in the study was taken care of. She brought quite a bit of doxycide and face masks, but I gave it a look and it seems fine to me. Actually, the whole place looks great, you must have worked for weeks cleaning." Ginny said in one breath. "Oh, that's right, the week Hermione was with her folks." Ginny turned red suddenly, like she had said something she wasn't supposed to. Ron cleared his throat.

"Yeah, fun week you conveniently didn't show up for, sis. Mum bring any food?"

"She's having a look at the kitchen now actually, but she brought some sandwiches and crisps for you. There's an orange spice cake too." She had barely finished speaking when Ron was out the door, headed downstairs. Ginny looked at Hermione, before taking her into a very tight vice of a hug. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too. What have you been up to?"

"Been at Hogwarts, the rebuild is coming great, Hermione. We even did some upgrades. Neville's grandmother sponsored an additional greenhouse for Herbology. It's beautiful. There's also some new changing stalls near the Black Lake, a new mini- pitch for the first year's flying lessons, the Owlery has been upgraded to vanish the droppings as they touch the floor- thank goodness!- The common rooms were expanded, and oh. My. God. Hermione, the library."

Hermione lit up like a like a Great Hall Christmas tree.

"Expanded and upgraded! Loads more books, and get this: actually multiple copies of books! Remember 'Potions Moste Potente'? five copies now! Of course there's more desks for studying too. Oh, and now there's also a separate shared common room for all the houses." She sighed, taking a deep breath. "Oh and the kitchens are bigger." She finished, looking into space as though checking off a list of things she wanted to say.

"I've missed you so much Gin." She said, taking Ginny's hand and leading her to stop on Ron's bed. "I had a fantastic time with my parents. Oh, they'll be coming back too. They had a huge patient load, and everyone needed to be transferred to other dentists, but they'll be back sometime after term begins. I'm definitely going home for Christmas to spend time with them." She smiled at Ginny. She loved how she and Ginny could stop talking for a while then pick up right where they left off. She was about to ask who else was doing the rebuild when Mrs. Weasley called for them from downstairs.

"What?" Ginny called.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. They turned to each other and grinned. They left the room, and made their way to see what Molly needed. They reached the kitchen, where Ronald was already tucking into a generous piece of cake.

"Girls," Mrs. Weasley said, handing them letters. "Post came in just now." She beamed, handing Ginny and Hermione thick envelopes. They turned awkwardly to each other, looks of confusion on their faces. They both took a seat at the table and slowly opened their letters, suddenly very aware of Ronald, Harry, and Mrs Weasley watching their every move.

Hermione opened her envelope, a heavy badge falling to the table, as did Ginny, who also had a heavy badge fall out of her envelope. They exchanged confused glances and looked on.

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _We are excited to ask you back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete your seventh year of education. Miss Granger, I am particularly eager to see that you accept the position of Honorary Head Girl. The title would have been awarded to you last year, if you had returned._

 _I am so very proud that my star pupil was instrumental in defeating Tom Riddle, but I must insist you return! I have heard Kingsley Shacklebolt has offered you a position within the Auror ranks. While this is an admirable vocation, I must press the position of Head Girl, along with the completion of your education, will open up an entire world of possibilities for your future._

 _I have offered Miss Ginerva Weasley position of Head Girl, as she is most deserving of the recognition in her year. Together, you two can restore peace, compassion and collaboration within the Hogwarts Houses._

 _Of course the titles will come with the appropriate responsibilities, though I imagine you and Miss Weasley will handle them easily in a joint effort._

 _Hermione, my dear, bright girl, please return to Hogwarts. I will not accept a refusal._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Other papers slipped out of Hermione's fingers, lists of supplies and books. Beneath the pile was a shiny gold badge, with a red background. A sash across the badge saying Head Girl. Hermione's eyes met Ginny, who had finished reading her own letter.

"Ahhhh!" They stood up and began to jump and squeal with each other, earning groans from Harry and Ronald, who covered their ears with their hands. Mrs. Weasley burst into happy tears, muttering that both her girls (which touched Hermione deeply) had the honor of the title. The two girls hugged each other like they would never let go. They were red in the face (and a touch sweaty) when they finally went to their respective boyfriends and began hugging them as well. It took Hermione a moment to realize Ron hadn't gotten his Hogwarts letter. McGonagall must have spoken with Kingsley about him too.

"Brilliant, 'Mione." Ronald said, kissing her on the forehead, and then the lips when Molly turned her back. "You're going to do amazing things." He whispered in her hair. "I'm so proud of you."

Hermione beamed up at him, fleck of orange frosting on his lip.

"Oh, we have to go shopping for supplies." Ginny realized out loud. "Diagon anyone?"

"It's already late Ginny," Molly chimed. "We'll have to go tomorrow. You boys need clothes too don't you? Training is Thursday next isn't it?"

"Yes." Ron sighed, shoulders heaving. He smiled lightly at Hermione. He wasn't looking forward to being without her.

"Hermione, what time are you going home?" Molly asked sweetly. Of course Hermione wasn't about to say she planned on staying the night in Ronald's comfy warm bed. She looked to Ronald, hoping a lie would come to her.

"I was just about to leave actually. Have to organize my parent's patient records, look for a new practice office for them. I'm helping them get set up so they can get right back to work when they arrive here." She said in one breath. Molly gave a wide grin.

"I told you all would work out with them Hermione. A parent's love for their child is the strongest magic after all. " She hobbled up to Hermione and gave her a deep hug. She looked to Ron and mouthed 'save me' to him.

"Mione's gotta get going Mum, lots of work to do. I reckon I should escort her there…" Ronald trailed off.

"You keep your dirty hands to yourself Ronald Billius Weasley. I know what you two get up to when you're alone. I wasn't born a seer, but I'm not clueless either." She scolded him. "Your father and I did all that and more when we-"

"Mum!" Ginny and Ronald yelled together.

"It's alright Ronald, I'll manage fine." She looked over to Molly who gave a nod of approval. She slowly made her way to the fireplace, all eyes on her. Behind Molly, Ronald flicked his DA coin in the air, and mouthed at her to check when she arrived home. She gave everyone a broad smile, a final wave to Ginny, and grabbed a fistful of powder before throwing it down and calling 'Granger residence" to the floo.

Her coin immediately warmed in her pocket. She grinned.

 _I'll let you know when she leaves. My pillow doesn't smell like you anymore, so I need you to come stink it up for me._

 _-Of course, Hermione lives to serve the noble Ronald Billius Weasley._

 _That's right Love. I'll serve you right back too. Hope you're in the mood for a back rub._

 _-Yes, that sounds amazing._

She settled herself in the kitchen and put the kettle on. It was dark outside already. Hermione loved Grimmauld Place because she felt like it was a second home in the magical world (the first being the Burrow). Grim was constantly dark though, so she tended to lose her sense of time when she was there.

She summoned a piece of parchment along with a biro, and began drafting her letter of acceptance to Professor McGonagall. The kettle began to squeak soon enough, and she fixed her tea. She stood near the bar drinking and thinking, eyeing the charmed flowers from her parents Australian garden. She glanced around the home, spying a muggle newspaper on the sitting room table and summoned it, and began perusing the vacancies pages. Her coin warmed up again.

 _She's still here Mione. How do I get her to leave?_ She laughed aloud

 _-I'm sure she'll leave soon enough. I'm gonna take this time for a much needed shower. Cleaning your room left a layer of filth on me._

 _Oh? By filth, do you mean my dirty hands on your tits, squeezing them? Or maybe when I grabbed your sweet bum?_ Hermione blushed.

 _-Perhaps._

 _Take your shower Love, let me know when you're done?_

 _-Of course_

Hermione stretched her neck out, enjoying the pops she got from it. She ventured up to her bedroom and began sorting out clothes for the next day. Daigon Alley seemed like a nice break from moping around her parents house. While going through her closet and reaching up for a light blue blouse, she caught a whiff of herself. _Yes, time for a shower._ She thought to herself.

She went into the bathroom and stared at the taps, willing them to turn. _Focus. Turn. Taps, turn_. The taps remained in their position, not even a little budge. She stared at the longingly, wishing for a nice steaming shower. The tap squeaked. She gasped, looked up and saw water dripping from the showerhead. She jumped back, knocking her elbow on the wall, turning to see if anyone had seen it.

 _But I'm home alone._ She thought glumly.

She took her DA galleon out of her pocket and set it on the vanity. She stripped off her jeans along with her panties. Next came her shirt and bra. She pulled her hair tie out, surprised she could still faintly smell her shampoo over the sweat she had gathered over the day. She turned the taps, the hot a little more than the cold, and waited for the water to heat up.

She loved the relaxing sensation a hot steam provided. Maybe she would do a face mask when she got out since her pores would be nice and open. She gingerly stepped in and began washing her hair. She did her best to empty her mind, simply focusing on the sensation of bubbles cascading through her hair. Once washed out she began applying conditioner, piling it on the top of her hair and clipping it. She reached for her body wash, spreading it over the bath pouf, inhaling the wonderful smell of ginger and cardamom.

She wasn't sure how long she had taken when she stepped out of the shower, steam condensation on the mirror. Her body felt completely relaxed as she open the door to her room, immediately noticing the blouse she had on her bed was no longer there. She didn't feel anything breaking the wards, so she knew it must have been Ron. Especially when her Hogwarts uniform materialized across her bed, a piece of parchment folded up neatly across her button up shirt.

 _Miss. Granger,_

 _Consider yourself summoned to Charms with Prof. R. B. Weasley. You are to report promptly at 21:00 for your lesson. Please be advised proper decorum is required as this is a formal lesson, per Hogwarts dress code._

 _Prof. Weasley_

Hermione glanced at the clock in her room, it was already 21:03. She grinned, gathered her wand from her nightstand and dried her body and hair. She summoned two hair ties from her bathroom and styled her hair into a high ponytail, then tucked it into a bun, leaving some strands dangling around her face. She rolled her eyes upon further inspection of her 'uniform'. The button up was too short, and naturally so was the skirt. She saw a deep red lace pattern through the thin white button up.

She reached up, pulling out a lacy bra, with half cups. She put it on, smirking to herself when the cups couldn't cover half her nipples. She flipped up the skirt to find…a matching thong. So predictable. While the skirt was indeed short, after putting it on she found it came to her mid-thigh, which she supposed was respectable enough. The white button up covered most of her chest but tied off to leave her midriff and navel exposed. Thankfully her Gyrrfindor cardigan was the correct size.

She almost laughed out loud when her sheer black thigh highs and oxfords (seemingly with a bit of a heel) appeared on her bed. Men were ridiculous. What kind of school girl would wear something like this? It was already 21:11 once she was finished putting on her 'uniform'. She exited her room to immediately find a 'Prof. R. B. Weasley' placard on her parents office room across the hall. She lifted her hand to knock on the door when it creaked open.

Ronald's magic was very impressive. The once innocent (boring) office had been transfigured into a professors office. It was dark, like the old potions room when Snape taught it. Ronald sat behind a large dark oak desk, dressed in dark blue robes, feet propped on the desk with one hand behind his head, the other holding a teacup.

"You're late, Miss Granger." He said darkly, almost mimicking Snape's speech pattern. "What time did your note say to….arrive?" He rang, looking her up and down, pausing at her cleavage before he licked his lips. She felt like a pastry in the shop window, the way he was eyeing her.

"21:00 sir, but you see-."

"And what time is it now?" His voice was deep, resonating off the walls, causing her skin to prickle.

"21:12, sir, but I-"

"That will be ten points."

"But sir-"

"Another ten." He boomed. Ron rose from his seat, placing his cup down and floated over to her. He circled her, like a predator, stopping in front of her. He straightened to his full height, a whole head taller than she, even in these heeled shoes. He looked down, eye roving over her tits. She breathed in deeply. He smelled like bergamot, it must have been earl grey tea he had been drinking…

"Perhaps our lesson has turned into a detention then, Miss Granger." He dropped his mouth next to her ear, the vibrato pouring over her like a thick oil, coating her skin. She slowly nodded.

"Yes, Professor." She conceded.

"Take off the sweater." He demanded. Hermione stared into his blue eyes and slowly took off the cardigan. She placed it next to the small stack of papers he had on the desk. He nodded and smirked. "Good girl," he said approvingly. "One lashing for each minute you were late." He turned, inviting her to lean over the desk. "Bend over, forearms on the desk, hands down, head up." He monitored her placement as she slowly leaned over. "Spread your legs Miss Granger." He said calmly, his feet gently kicking hers till he was satisfied with the length between them.

Her skirt had risen considerably. She could hear the ceiling fan, feel the breeze it created across the tops of her thighs. His cool hand palmed her arsecheek. She heard Ronald hum appreciatively.

"Such lovely skin. Pity I have to turn these," He paused to squeeze her cheek, finger tip grazing her outer labia. He leaned down, feeling his lips on her ear. "Pink." She melted as he emphasized the 'k' sound.

He suddenly stood back and smacked her firmly on the bottom. "Count off Miss Granger." He bellowed before bringing his hand down and giving her a firm smack.

"One." She breathed out. His hand came down on the other cheek. Not harshly, but just enough to fill the room with the noise of a resounding smack.

"Two." He hit her swiftly this time. "three, four, five." She gasped out.

"Good girl Miss Granger." He said, hand rubbing the bright pink spot on her arse. "I think," he paused and gave her another smack, this so hard it stung her.

"Ssssssix." She ground out, the stinging was actually starting to get her wet.

"That I want to change this up a bit." Ron finished. Hermione stayed silent. "Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir?" She turned back to face him, his excitement obvious through the bulge of his trousers. He swung his hand forward, making Hermione tense, but stopped suddenly, leaning down next to her ear.

"I said, I want to change this up, is that clear Miss Granger?" He said menacingly.

"Yes, Professor Weasley." She whispered.

"Good girl." He replied, turning his head to quickly nip just behind her ear.

Ron took a step back to admire her. Skirt tussled, arms down on the desk, head facing up. He could just make out the red material of her thong, dark spots along where the material was being soaked by her own arousal. He groaned, gosh she was beautiful.

"I think," Ron started, licking his lips. "I enjoy the length at which you're spread for me, but I just want more of a peek… here." He said low, flipping up her skirt. "My lovely Hermione," He said, palm circling the puffy lips of her quim. "Mmm, so beautiful. Maybe we could just do away with these." He pulled the thong back, snapping it against her sensitive flesh. She suddenly felt the tension disappear as Ron (Professor Weasley) vanished them. "Where did we leave off Miss Granger?"

"Six, Mr Weasley. Six of twelve lashings."

"Remind me again why you are being punished. Why twelve?"

"One for each minute I was late for our lesson Sir." She stuttered. Ronald chuckled lightly before bringing his back, and giving her a soft smack on her bare quim. Hermione yelped and stood up, fingertips on the desk.

"Miss Granger, if you cannot control yourself and put yourself back in position **now** , you will receive additional lashings." Ron grabbed her hair bun and pushed her (gently) back down onto the desk. "Palms down on the desk Granger. Count."

"Seven, sir." Her pussy was stinging a bit so she turned back to Ronald and gave an awkward smile before whispering "maybe not as hard?" Ron looked back and winked at her, nodding. He rubbed his palm against her again. He patted her pussy this time, light and quick, but firmly. Hermione felt heat bloom within her lower belly. _That was surprisingly sexy._

"Eight, Professor Weasley."

He patted her again, this time increasing pressure near her clit when his hand left.

"Nine, Sir." She panted. He slapped her pussy again, this time pausing to spread her lips. She squeaked.

"Ten, Professor." He began gliding his finger across the slit of her sex, making her knees shake.

"So wet, Miss Granger." He pulled his finger away, making her aware of the chill in the room. In front of her face he showed her his hand, glistening with her own juices. "Do you know what this is, Miss Granger?" She nodded. "What is it? Enlighten me, you brilliant girl."

"It's vaginal discharge, secreted by the sebaceous glands from…." She paused as his hand near her face, she could smell her own arousal, she could feeling it pooling at her lips.

"Go on." Ron said firmly, fingers touching her lips. She could taste the tanginess that was her need for his cock.

"From my labia, Sir. It's excreted upon arousal so that I can handle your fat cock when you finally grace me with it, Sir." She said smugly, looking up at him. He smirked at her, leisurely licking the remaining moisture from his hand.

"Hmm, and what makes you think I, a professor, would ever grace your tight wet quim with my fat cock?" He gave her that damn lopsided grin. She smiled fully at him, purposely licking her lips.

"Professor Weasley, your dick has been poking my arm since you moved. Unless that's your wand, and it's made from steel." She looked up, smiling fully. "Sir."

"You're trying to distract from you lashings Miss Granger." He said, rubbing her arse cheek appreciatively. She sighed, his warm hand felt nice on her still stinging cheeks. "Where were we?"

"Ten of twelve, Sir." She bit her lip as she felt him move past her, back to spreading her nether lips apart. She tensed, ready for her next pussy smack when Ron spread her lips so far open he nudged her forward, opening her behind to him. The fan was gently blowing cool air on her bottom and she could feel Ron's hands attempting to spread her even further.

He slowly, painfully slowly ran his tongue from just under her behind all the way down her warm wet slit before pausing at her clitoris. He blew coolly onto it, making Hermione whimper, before giving a quick, firm lick on her pink bud.

"Ah!"

"Tongue lashings are the tastiest lashings of all." Ron chuckled form behind her.

"Eleven, sir." She panted. Gosh, this was too much for her cunt to handle. She needed his cock, now.

She could hear Rons slacks fall, the buckle landing with a deep thud. She felt his warm, hard cock resting on her, just barely touching her aching quim when.

SMACK. He spanked her hard using both hands, one for each cheek. She briefly saw stars before counting.

"Twelve! Sir! Please!" Hermione pleaded.

"Miss Granger?"

"Please, Professor Weasley, I, I …need your cock." She turned her head down, flushed with embarrassment suddenly. Her knees were shaking, she swore she could feel her pussy lips ballooning in size they were so swollen, so achey for him. She shuddered as Ron brought his lips to her ear.

"No." He said, his deep voice vibrating in Hermione's ear. She growled as he laughed and muttered something about a taste of her own medicine. "Stand up Granger."

Her knees shook and her back was tired from holding the position for so long. She grunted as she stood, turning when Ron's hand directed her to face him.

"Kneel." He pushed her shoulders downwards till she was knelt before him. He wandlessly pulled her shirt open, revealing her demi-cupped bra, smirking at the way her nipples peeked out of the half cups. "Good girl. Ah ah ah, hands on your thighs and stay there. Open…your…mouth." He grabbed her by the hair bun and plunged himself into her warm mouth. He felt the warmth of her spread right to his balls, beginning to tug behind his navel. He was gonna explode soon if her wasn't careful.

She eagerly took him in her mouth released him with a hard suck, earning a groan from Ron-Professor Weasley. She looked right up at him, as she slowly worked her way down his shaft, till she reached his base and if she just darted her tongue out a bit…

Ron hissed when she tongued his bollocks. She was gentle and warm, and the way those cinnamon swirl eyes bore into his own would be enough to make any man lose his control. Which is exactly what he did.

"I've had enough of this Miss Granger." He growled, roughly grabbing her by the arm to pull her up to her feet. "No more timid Professor Weasley. I know just…. What…. To do….with you." He pushed her backwards onto the desk, waving his wand and in one fluid motion she was completely nude.

Hermione barely had a moment to register what happened before she felt Ron roughly pinch her nipples, making her hiss. He quickly did the same to her pussy, pinching each lip to spread her open for him. He slammed into her quickly, then began thrusting in and out of her aching quim as quickly as he could. Usually Ronald gave her a moment to adjust but this time was different. This time he fucked her mercilessly, pounding into her so hard her body was inching up the desk.

It was painful. It was glorious all the same.

"I watch you in class Miss Granger, sitting up perfectly straight with these," He pinched her nipples "Tits out. You can't imagine all the dirty things I want to do to you. This beautiful" Thrust "Young" thrust "Body of yours. Gosh you don't know how perfect you are 'Mi. That week without you was hell. I missed you, I missed this."

Hermione was laid back enjoying herself laid out and stretched by Ronald. She inwardly grinned as Ronald slowly fell out of character. Once he was inside of her he had trouble controlling himself. She bit her lip and squeezed her breasts, making eye contact with him.

"Dirty girl." He muttered. His hands were currently at her hips, pulling and pushing and grinding her body onto his cock. She was so wet, there was almost no friction, just a hot velvety silky glove being pulled on him. He began to thumb just above her clitoris, slick with her arousal. He watched her stomach muscles tense and relax and he sent shockwaves into her with his assault on her clit.

"Mmm, Mister Weasely." She purred at him.

"Professor." He grit his teeth as his continue pounding into her. He reached down her nether region and briefly pinched her clit, smiling when Hermione let out a full hiss.

"Ah, Professor! Oh make me cum, please sir." His thumb was circling her clitoris now, sliding and gliding over the wet flesh.

"Oh I'll make you cum Granger. Cum all over this cock." Ron slid his hand under her and pulled her hips upward, hitting a bundle of nerves just behind her pubic bone. _Just like the diagram_ he thought, recalling the sex book Hermione had given him just weeks ago. Hermione's eyebrows shot straight into her hairline, before her eyeballs rolled into the back of her head. Her abdomen was twitching, clenching and relaxing as she was brought to the brink.

"That's right Granger. Filthy girl."

"Oh gods Ron! I can't hold it anymore. Please sir- let me cum!" She cried

"Cum on me Granger, cum all over this cock." He grunted, half smiling as he felt the walls of insides clamp down on him tightly, her face a wash with pure pleasure, her mouth open making a perfect 'O' shape. The look of her cumming on his prick sent him over the edge right with her. He plummeted himself into her, feeling the pulses of his dick emptying his seed into her.

He gently lowered her hips back onto the desk, careful as he was still inside her. He leaned over and kissed her stomach before slowly pulling away from her. Her skin prickled as he fell out, the chill of the room hitting her. Her breasts jiggled a bit as her breathing evened out, very now and then her leg would twitch from the aftershock of her orgasm. She looked down at Ron, who was snuggling her belly.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor." Ron smiled widely at her. He pushed himself up onto his palms, kissing her belly one last time before pulling out his wand and doing the contraception charm, along with a clean up on Hermione's leg.

"Thank you, Professor Weasley." She beamed up at him. "So then, wandless magic?"

"In the morning Love, I'm exhausted." Ron sighed, taking her by the hand and pulling her up to stand. He waved his wand around the room and returned the office back to its original state. He blushed looking over at her. "I need my wand when I'm tired and you milked me dry, Love." He chuckled. He flicked his wand at the discarded clothes on the floor and vanished them, then at his own clothing, putting himself in some loose pyjama pants.

Hermione smiled and yawned, more than she anticipated. Tomorrow would be a fun, long day. They walked back to her bedroom, Hermione giggling when Ron's pillow from Grim appeared on her bed. She plopped down on the bed, pulling the covers over her naked body and laid her head on her pillow.

"Nuh uh Love, use mine." Ron said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. She swatted him with her pillow before taking his, tucking herself under his arm, before she drifted off to sleep, inhaling Ronald's scent.


End file.
